This Is Not Normal-Camp half blood chronicles I
by The Doctors Snare
Summary: Harry Potter at the end of second year became aware of his heritage not just a magical one but a Gallifreyan one not to mention that Harry is not James's son but rather someone very important to a Jackson. Harry/Luna/?/?/?/?, Percy/Annabeth/?/?/?/?. Be warned this is my first attempt
1. The not so simple beggining

This Is Not Normal. Harry Potter as a second year became aware of his heritage not just a magical one but a gallifreyan one not to mention that harry is not James's son but rather someone very important to a Jackson.

I've changed the timeline for harry potter to 2005-2011 (from years 1-7) so it starts in the summer of 07

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true - Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth -

But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color.

A patch of scarlet swam past, and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him.

"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes . . . ."

1,520

He felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him.

He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Harry blinked. Fawke's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time ... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must . . . ."

If this is dying, thought Harry, it's not so bad.

Even the pain was leaving him...

But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound - except that there was no wound

"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him - I said, get away -"

Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at

Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.

"Phoenix tears. - ." said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course ... healing powers ... I forgot. . ."

He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter ... you and me...

He raised the wand

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap - the diary.

For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then

He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

(Harry Potter the chamber of secrets by J.K. Rowling)

***Time skip to just before he left the train for the muggle world. ***

Harry was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice in his head.

_"Hello child you have done well these two years by thwarting a man thought untouchable. I have much to tell you and such little time I will send someone to help you over the summer. This is going to be difficult for you but I will send another at the end of your summer who is a relative of yours on your mother's side. Who will take you back to the moment you leave."_

"Who are-"Harry started but was cut off

_"Shush, when you talk out loud it makes you seem crazy"_

_"And talking to a random voice in my head isn't" _

_"Point taken" _

_"Well it doesn't matter now I guess any way who are you"_

_"That I will not answer until you get to where you need to be. Sleep."_

***Time skip. #4 privet drive the next day***

"BOY"

There it is the morning sound of Uncle Vernon calling for breakfast.

"Sir, will you kindly shut you foul mouth or face the wrath of someone looking for his half-brother" a voice that harry had never before heard said

Wait half-brother certainly not 'duddykins, so is it him?

"WHAT ANOTHER ONE OF **YOU**". Vernon shouted angrily his face turning a nice shade of purple.

Well that must be who the voice is talking about but why would they be so up front.

"**SCILENCE. **Today I am feeling kind do not try my patience. I am here to collect young Harry and take him for more training." The man spoke with an aura of pure power around him.

"F-f-f-fine. Take the freak. I don't care." Vernon replied scared.

"Good. Move." Vernon shakily moved back into the living room.

"Harry I know you're at the top of the stairs may I come up to help you pack." The man asked.

"Yes. Please." Harry might have been scared but he was more scared of what the Dursleys might do.

"Okay"

The man walked up the stairs and to the door harry had just opened and noticed that there were quite a few locks on the door. The room was not very furnished but incredibly small and what little furniture he had were taking over the whole room.

"This is all you own" The man asked a small vein popping on his neck.

"It is better than the cupboard under the stairs." Harry stated nonchalantly.

"WHAT"

"Yea I lived there for ten years."

The man took a moment to calm down and waited until Harry had shown him everything he owned. In. His. Hog. Warts. Trunk. "Change in plans you and I are leaving today"

Harry's eyes lit up "We are" harry didn't know why but he trusted the man.

"Harry we are going to go to the United States specifically New York Long Island Sound. To a place for people like you to train you and make you stronger."

"Another place for wizards?" Harry asked

"Yes and no. When you get there, there will only be one wizard i know of. Me but that doesn't mean the others can't help you physically. They are magic but a different kind of magic more like divine."

"Divine?"

"Yes Harry all of your questions will be answered shortly now we need to get to Heathrow airport. Well maybe a trans-Atlantic ferry. Maybe the Queen Mary 2"

"Okay. I don't care I just want away from here."

***Time skip later that day. Docks***

They were walking peacefully towards the dock when harry saw a very familiar sight with bushy brown hair next to a girl with blonde hair.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Harry!" She spoke up as she ran to jump into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

"Her…mi…one." Harry got out trying to breath.

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"S'fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to America with my family and I met Luna Lovegood who is a year below us."

"Oh. That's interesting. Why a ferry." Harry questioned.

"I'm not comfortable in the air Harry." Hermione said slightly upset.

Not going unnoticed by Harry. "I'm sorry 'Mione with all that's happened to me I seem to have forgotten."

Looking slightly better after that Hermione started to ask about why he was her and harry regaled the story to her all the while Luna was standing next to them with eyes just looking at them and ears sucking up all the information passed.

"Well it's good that we are going to New York too. Maybe we can come visit you at the place you're staying." Hermione said to Harry.

"Hopefully" Harry said from under his breath. "Well. Not to be rude Luna but what are you doing here?"

"Daddy and I are searching for the crumple-horned snorcack in the countryside of upper New York."

"Oh? Wh-"

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOM

The boat blew its horn signaling boarding time.

"Well I'll see you later I guess" Harry said "I have to go find my friend"

"Bye Harry" They said in unison

***Time skip, later that night in the boys cabin***

"Sir can ask you something?"

"Now that we aren't in public don't call me sir I'm only two years older than you I just cast a charm to make myself look older. Now I can't answer all the questions but a few I can. So fire away and if I can't I won't and if I can I will try"

"What's your name?"

"Oh." The man looked surprised. "My name is Johnathan and since we are going to be training very closely I want you to call me John."

"Okay. Thank you John that's all I wanted to know." Harry said quietly just happy to have another friend when he goes into this adventure.

***Time skip, last day of the cruise***

Harry Hermione and Luna all stood at the front of the boat the last day coming to a close they will be docking in a few hours at 10:30pm in New York City. They had all grown closer and harry started to have feelings for his new friend Luna Lovegood, she may have been quirky and very VERY different but nonetheless a good friend. He had come to trust both of them equally and care for both very much and maybe more. Tonight however is special because they are just spending time with each other nothing special just quietly standing watching the water shine in the moon light and the sound of the ship cutting the water and the smell of the ocean salt.

"Harry" Hermione spoke quietly not wanting to spoil this moment but needing to know something.

"Yes, 'Mione"

You could hear her smile at the nickname she hated for any other to use. "What do the Dursleys do to you?"

He stiffened he didn't expect that. Hermione and Luna both grabbed his hands.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Harry" Luna said wondering where her friend was getting this from.

"Okay. I just don't think now is okay to say for me" He pulled them closer and just held onto them.

They both thought simultaneously. '_We need to find out. But not now, HES HOLDING US. YES!'_

***Time skip, the road to long island sound***

"Where are we going John?" Harry asked in the back.

"Hold on we are almost there."

Another five minutes pass and the cabbie says "This is as far as I go boys"

"Thanks" they say and John hands him the money. They step out into the darkness and hear a roar as something big charges a kid over to the side

"What's going on?" Harry asked pulling out his wand. Time with Hermione let him learn spells that could help here. Especially since he was out of the range of the ministry trackers.

"A fight between a kid and a minotaur it looks like"

"A what? Oh it doesn't matter he needs our help. LUMOS MAXIMA" Harry yelled and a light exited his wand and stayed lit up in the sky.

"MOM" The new kid yelled out

"Stupefy" Harry shouted and a bright red light hit the monster as the woman disappeared in a shower of gold.

The monster charged the kid and in an impressive feat he leapt into the air above the monster and broke off one of its horns and jumped away. The monster charged again and the kid rolled left and stabbed the monster with its own horn.

"Harry go get the kid moaning about Mexican food I'll get the other" John ordered.

"How?"

"Mobilicorpus" John said and showed him the wand movements.

Harry went to the kid and realized he had shaggy pants on _'man America is weird'_ and performed the spell. This day has gone from fun and new to weird. The kid floats past the tree no problem but when Harry does a golden glow appears and he screams in pain and starts to hear some strange things he didn't know of. But that didn't matter he promptly passed out. The only thing he remembers is two girls with blonde hair were next to him and one with blonde hair was farther away but he could still see them.

"Luna, 'Mione" harry croaked

"Shush Harry. Rest" The other blonde with grey eyes said as she put a cup to his face and he drank it tasted wonderful like vanilla and strawberries mixed with the cookies he would make for himself when the Dursleys weren't looking. He promptly passed out when she pulled the cup away.

"Now you two tell me how you know him please" Said the other blonde.

Hermione simply said "We go to school together Annabeth. Now leave him be.

"Fine but when he wakes I'll-"

"No" she was cut off by Johnathan. "When he wakes **I **will talk to him. Alone."

"Yes sir" They say.

Whew 1798 words (not including the Segment from book two)

A/N: Like it? Yes this is in the Doctor who crossover with harry potter wait and I will give you all the Doctor who you can imagine. The baddies are a surprise but of course we have Lord Voldomort, Kronos, and one other from the whoverse. Now these are not even the main bad guys just the relevant ones. The main baddie is not going to be announced until the end.


	2. Introductions

A/N I noticed that I forgot to post a disclaimer. This is the only one: I OWN Johnathan and a replica 11th Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Oh and nothing else.

To my readers THANK YOU it's such a morale boost. To my reviewers thank you.

"No" she was cut off by Johnathan. "When he wakes I will talk to him. Alone."

"Yes sir" They say.

Chapter Two: Introductions

The last time he was awake he remembered fighting a weird bull man. Then some other person came up and Shot a red light at it and hit it as his mom-

"Mom" He croaked

"She's gone I'm sorry Percy I thought I could protect you both… I was wrong." Spoke up a familiar voice next to his bed.

"What? I don't get this Grover."

"Don't worry, Annabeth will explain in a little while."

"Who?"

"The girl who has been taking care of you the past few days. Well you and the other kid next to you."

At this Percy looked to his left away from Grover. He saw a kid not scrawny but not healthy either. He seemed to be about the same age as him the same unruly black hair. The only thing that brought him out was the glasses and the scar on his forehead.

"Is he the kid with the colored light that hit that thing? The Minotaur." Percy got out with a little less of a strain.

"Umm Percy you shouldn't say that" Grover looked as if the half man half bull would show up. "You've been out for two days" He said changing the subject "What do you remember"

"My Mom"

"…I'm sorry Percy I should have done something"

"Don't worry we were fighting a mythical creature"

_"They don't like to be called mythical. They're as real as you and me" _spoke a voice in Percy's head _"Don't react I'm a friendly voice. I can't tell you yet but soon. I'm not allowed to do this anymore so I will not do this often."_ Percy listens to the voice. Not sure why but at this point with his mother gone he doesn't really care.

"So what's this kid's name?"

"Harry Potter. The kindest bravest person you'll ever meet." A new voice joined the duo. "You'll do good to remember it. People sing praises of it over in England"

"Why?"

"That's his story any way he won't be up for another hour or two and Chiron wants to see you both together so just talk to Grover over NOTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE" The blonde girl spoke the last part to Grover.

"So this kid shoots colored bolts of light and he is famous over in England" Percy said incredulously.

"Colored bolts" The blonde asked to Grover.

"I don't know remember I was knocked out." He ended the sentence with a dejected tone.

"Right. Well I could ask the other two girls I know from my time abroad." Said the blonde who Percy just noticed had grey eyes he felt an odd pull at his stomach as he noticed them.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase" The blonde newly named Annabeth said. "And you?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson" He replied.

"Well I will say what you did two days ago has made you the talk of the camp."

"Great more people talking about me" Percy said looking completely downtrodden.

"It's not bad that's for sure" She said "They WANTED the chance you got. To fight a monster. To win."

A new voice joined "Then I guess what he did is going to be pretty impressive"

"Hello Johnathan"

"Hey Annie"

"What did he do" Percy interjected.

"I'll show you at dinner tonight. Providing he lets me" Johnathan answered _"Enervate. _Hello Harry."

Being forcefully thrust into the waking world was not easy for him but Harry wasn't groggy at least. "Hey John" He picked the name up after a tongue swelling charm became accidental magic caused by Hermione. "What's up"

"Not much you passed out after passing the borders of the camp"

"Why"

"Haven't the faintest"

"Okay. Wait I need to get these two down to Chiron now." Annabeth said before they started another conversation.

"You three go on and wait for him i need to speak to him."

The left and Johnathan sat there and waited for Harry to react.

"What?"

"You used magic"

"Oh no please tell me I'm not expelled."

"No because here they can't touch you."

"Oh. Good"

"Do you remember that I told you I would be training you here."

"Yes" Harry replied with a smile that would make the Joker proud.

"Change in plans."

"Oh" said Harry sadly

"I'm training three of you" He said mirthfully

"Oh. Who"

You'll find out at diner" He said "Which reminds me will you let them see the basilisk fight"

"No"

"Why"

"I don't know them yet"

"Okay. Better get downstairs"

After walking out of the house and on to the front porch with Harry they all approached the card game going on.

"Ahhhh. Percy and you Mister… Harry? Correct"

"Yes." Harry replied shortly eying the man in a tiger patterned shirt.

"Mr. Bruner whe-"

"No Percy I'm no longer your Latin teacher. My name is Chiron. That was just a pseudonym." Chiron replied.

"Okay. Mr. Br-Chiron. Where are we."

"Yes well I'm sure you two have many questions first though I must see to your bunks." He turned toward Annabeth "Will you see that Luke makes room for two more."

"Yes sir." And she walked off.

"Now would you like to play Pinochle with us." Chiron asked.

"What?" they both asked

"I cannot believe that these two don't know how to play. Chiron what did you teach them?" the man in the tiger pattern shirt said "Along with gladiator fighting and Pac-man it's the greatest invention by mortals. Now Grover are you going to play or not"

_Mortals_ they both thought

"Yes sir." The he said and when he moved into Harrys view he realized he wasn't a normal kid he was only half human the other half was goat. Seeing some weird stuff this didn't truly affect him as much as the way he reacted to Mr. D's movements like he was going to be hit. He knew what that was like.

"Now Mr. D these kids aren't exactly normal we can tell that much so why should we expect them to know the important things of life." Chiron came to their defense.

"Hmmmm… Fair point."

"Now do you two believe in gods" Chiron asked

"Ummm Mr. D if you're not going to eat it can I have that diet coke can" Grover said looking tense.

"Hmmm. Oh. Yes."

"God like capital G" Percy answered.

"No not capital G. GodSSSSS, plural as in the Greek gods. Let's not get into the metaphysical discussion." Chiron corrected.

"Metaphysical?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry about it." Mr. D interjected

"Okay. So you're telling me Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Hades. The Geek myths are real." Percy said.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Now listen here. Don't just throw those names around like they're the new hotness. Names have power" Mr. D said

"Right" said Harry sarcastically surprising people with his accent

"Oooooooo. Sir British is a non-believer." Said Mr. D annoyingly

"No I do but I don't. I'm open to suggestions" Harry retorted

"The gods are just stories, myths, ways people explained things they couldn't. Now we have science."

"And in two thousand years what will they think of your science. They'll call it primitive mumbo jumbo." Mr. D said stopping the game of pinochle.

"Percy, Harry imagine living forever in this exact existence" Chiron stated.

"Whether or not people believe in you" Harry interjected.

"Yes. The gods are very real and they're here in America" Chiron said

"What they're here"

"Yes they are." Mr. D said leveling with Percy.

The eyes of Mr. D shifted between Harry and Percy. Both for different but similar reasons. Harry well after facing a basilisk and the darkest wizard of all time a camp director wasn't so bad but those eyes held an oldness he had only seen in Dumbledore but in him it was more. Percy it was because he'd faced enough bullies one more wasn't a problem but those eyes they held a fire that seemed to age.

He conjured what could only be described as too much a gold goblet with wings on it that had jewels encrusted on it and filled with wine.

"Mr. D your restrictions." Chiron said

"Oh right silly me. How could I forget" he said bitterly and conjured a diet coke

"So if gods exist who are you?" Percy asked

"I'll give you both one guess." Mr. D answered

"Well I've never studied the Greek gods only Nordic because of my school" He said not wanting to reveal too much.

"So the brit is out what about you Perseus Jackson"

That caught him off guard and it showed Mr. D smiled knowing he had confused the kid.

_'Hmmm tiger skin, Satyrs are under his control, wine'_ he reacted his brain trying to remember what gods were like that

"Dionysus" Percy said

"Right you are" the fire died a little in his eyes

"So can we get onto why we're here" Harry asked and Mr. D and the fire disappeared completely

"I'll answer that one" Chiron said "Unfortunately the normal orientation video isn't going to work well with these two."

_'Orientation Video'_ they thought.

"Well you see the gods have not changed in the last thousand years or so, they still come down and mate with mortals and have children with them. You are two of them." Chiron said not beading around the bush.

"So wait are we like gods?" Percy asked

"No. Half way their though."

"Oh."

Harry however was fine with staying quiet for this part hoping someone would say "NOT" no one did.

"So you're telling me that the Greek gods are real and that one of them is my dad." Percy said

"Grover what is it the kids say these days 'Well Duh" Mr. D said

"Yes sir they do" Grover replied a little scared.

"Then Well Duh Percy Johnson."

"Jackson"

"Shut up. I've had enough excitement for the summer before school even started why are we HERE what good dose this place do." Harry asked tired of Mr. D diverging the conversation.

"Well For you Young Harry you can train in ways aside from how your school teaches." Chiron answered cryptically. "And for you Percy you can learn more from what I taught this year and train physically."

"Now how about I get Annabeth to give you two a tour then drop you off at your cabin." Chiron stated

"Fine" Percy answered as the blonde came back.

"Now Annabeth could you show these two around. Make sure to show young Harry here to where he can find Mister Johnathan"

"Yes sir" She replied

They moved out with haste. For Harry this was new and way better than the Dursleys but to Percy it couldn't possibly be any worse. His mother gone, the sun out, the wind blowing, then his dad a GOD with no help for his mom or him. To be said they both had different outlooks on this new place but two things they could agree on

Mr. D was annoying and a bully but nonetheless a god.

This was going to be an interesting summer.

As they were taken through the camp by Annabeth they both couldn't help but not catch every word with Harry to excited to care where the volleyball court was or the lava rock wall _'Wait what'_

"Umm did we just pass a rock wall with lava running on it" Harry asked dumbly

"Yes. I was just explaining it" Annabeth responded

"Oh. Sorry I got distracted."

"So Percy are you there or are you spacing out too?" Annabeth turned to him and saw the blank look.

"Well how about I just take you guys to your cabin I'm not in the mood to deal with this." Annabeth said

"Fine" they both replied

They walked to cabin eleven and people kept whispering about Percy and Harry

Harry getting fed up with the stares asked "Are there any snakes out here"

"Yes but they're all out in the forest. And kinda big" Annabeth said inquiring.

"I don't care I'm going to give them something to whisper about" he ran into the woods without looking back.

"HARRY! What are you doing" Annabeth yelled.

Harry didn't care or hear for that matter he was someone else. Someone who fought a giant snake and a dark wizard who had 50 years' experience on him even if he was only a spirit at the time. He didn't see any so he just yelled in parseltongue **_"Come to me"_** Snakes of all sizes came to him and one slithered up to him and spoke

**_"What do you want with us speaker"_**

**_"Will one of you accompany me back to camp and the rest of you follow afterward"_**

**_"Yes. Who would you like around you"_**

**_"You."_**

**_"As you command speaker"_**

Harry let the snake wrap around him and turned and called out

**_"They whisper about me in camp I want to give them something to speak of. However I don't want any one hurt so do not attack except in defense AND DO NOT POISEN ANY IF YOU HALF TO BITE SOMEONE"_**

**_"Yes speaker" _**they all replied which was quite eerie with it all being hisses.

Harry walked out with a Coluber constrictor (black racer) on his arms.

"Harry w-what are you d-doing" Annabeth asked seeing the snake

"Wait a moment" Harry said smirking **_"Come"_** Hundreds of snakes came out of the forest to around Harry

"HELLO EVERYONE. I CAN TALK TO SNAKES IF YOU WOULD LIKE GO AHEAD AND TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THAT MEANS. GOOD BYE"

Harry said**_ "You may go back to your homes"_**

**_"Thank you speaker." _**The snakes answered.

"Harry there's still one around your neck"

"Yes. There is. **_What are you doing little one"_** Harry asked

**_"I wish to stay with you. You are strong and a leader"_**

**_"Fine you may stay as long as you don't hurt anyone not trying to hurt me"_** Harry said

"Harry? Why aren't you putting it down" Annabeth said reaching for her pocket.

"He is staying with me" Harry replied with unwavering eyes.

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will"

"Now. That the freakiest thing I've ever seen is over let's go get you guys into cabin 11"

"Fine" The boys reply

"LUKE" Annabeth screamed "Newbies are here."

"Oh Hey. You must be…"

"Percy" Percy said Looking at the campers some sad some happy others just lost like they didn't have a home.

"Harry" Harry said petting his snake and seeing the same things.

"Well I'm Luke obviously. This is cabin 11 or the Hermes cabin we are the kids of Hermes or kids who haven't been claimed" Luke said

"What's claiming?" Harry asked thinking back to the sorting hat

"Annabeth you didn't tell them"

"They weren't listening I had actually made it to the cabins and they asked about the lava wall." Annabeth said a little miffed that people didn't pay attention to her.

"Okay. Well claiming is what happens when your godley parents let you know who they are." Luke answered

"Oh" Percy and Harry answered a little mad at themselves for not listening to Annabeth earlier.

"Well I have to go do some stuff at cabin 6. See you later Luke" Annabeth said without even acknowledging Percy or Harry.

"Well we don't have much room but over in that corner looks pretty simple for you two to fit." Luke spoke with a sad tone "We don't always have a lot of room but we have a lot of people and always a lot of fun"

"Seems that way" Harry said

"Well dinner is in an hour then we have capture the flag tonight." Luke said mirth lighting his eyes as he mentioned the game.

"Capture the flag?" Harry said questioningly.

"A game with two flags where we have to capture theirs and defend ours."

"Sounds simple enough" Harry said

"It is but it's actually very hard" Luke said "What with people trying to attack you and the sharp weapons and the monsters"

Percy visibly paled and Harry just looked a little confused.

"So go get set up and when you here the conch go to the dining hall." Luke said

Harry and Percy walked over to their spots and put the only things they had on them down. For Percy it was the Minotaur horn and for harry it was his shoes. They passed time by just talking to each other. Harry learned that Percy lost his mom to the Minotaur and that his mom married this really big jerk named Gabe who treated her like a slave. In Harry's opinion worse than a house elf. Percy learned that harry went to a special school in Scotland and he lost his parents when he was one year old.

"That sucks man I'm sorry."

"Don't worry I've come to terms with it"

They both got quiet and waited for the horn that blew only a few moments later.

"To diner it seems" Luke said

"Yes" Percy said somberly

When they walked in they thought that it was the greatest thing ever they walked into. They both sat with cabin 11.

"Today is a good day we got two new campers and three returning members." Chiron spoke above the noise "and tonight is capture the flag" This got a huge roar from the crowd.

"Yes now one of our older campers will become an instructor Mr. Johnathan will be teaching a very select few of you to be precise Percy Jackson and Harry Potter the two new campers and the other two returning members Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood." At the mentions of their names the Athena and Apollo cabin cheered.

Harry didn't hear any of it he stood up and in either stupidity or desire to see familiar faces he got on the table and yelled "Hermione, Luna" he looked at the two faces he grew to enjoy over the week it took to get across the Atlantic. And ran to them and enveloped them in a hug. "Why didn't you two come find me."

"Why would we need to when you would eventually find us" Luna said

"And you just knew that" Harry said

"Don't worry Harry there is much to learn this summer and we will with the help of a man in blue" Luna said.

"Now let the feast commence" Chiron interjected

Harry and Percy both did their duty and gave offering to their godly parent. Harry and Percy were scared about tonight.

Then the worst thing that happened that day happened. The conch horn blew.

"Time to go get poked with weapons" one of the Stoll brothers said.

A/N: Whew I've decided to post on Sundays probably at night. So this is the snake harry now carries around for those that care J web_ . I also made a poll for you guys to vote on it's about the last main protagonist to be introduced


	3. Games and revelations

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and the views. The Poll for the last PROtagonist is still up it's mainly for you guys and the silly omakes I'm planning at the beginning and ending of the chapters once he is introduced. Oh I forgot to check into my copy of Percy Jackson the Lightning Thief so I have two cop outs. The water and that voice from the first part. From now on I will look into my book more especially once they leave.

Then the worst thing that happened that day happened. The conch horn blew.

"Time to go get poked with weapons" one of the Stoll brothers said.

Chapter 3: Games and revelations.

"Well another Friday has come to us" Chiron started "So tonight we have Capture the flag. You know the rules. No killing, refrain from maiming. Magic items allowed" He said and looked directly at Harry "The River is the dividing line. Red flag is the Athena cabin. Blue is the Ares cabin. With Athena is Cabins 11, and 7. With Ares are all the other cabins. Now go and prepare yourself"

With that said Harry and Percy looked at each other a bit worried they hadn't taken any lessons for fighting and while Harry could do some basic spells like Lumos, Stupefy, Flippendo and Protego he couldn't go toe-to-toe with real metal weapons. Percy could do good in a fight, but not with weapons he didn't know how to use. So they did the smart thing (and cowardly) and tried to back out

"Luke" Harry started. "We didn't get any training so could we sit this one out"

"No" Luke said "Annabeth has a plan"

"But" Percy tried

"Shut up. We all have been there. So deal, besides you won't be in that much trouble. Unless Clarisse comes after you." Annabeth interjected

"Who?" Percy asked

"The big scary girl over there for Ares cabin" She answered

"Oh the girl that's been eyeing Harry and I since we got here"

"Yep"

While this was going on Harry went to the one person who could help him with a predicament. Johnathan

"Hey John."

"Yes Harry"

"Is it smart to use magic here?"

"Umm being as you've had no training in anything other than that. Yes"

"But won't they find out?"

"Yes"

"Isn't it illegal for muggles to know of us?"

"Yes. But are these any old muggles."

"No."

"Has the ministry shown up for your underage magic against the minotaur?"

"No"

"Then hit them with all you've got"

"Okay" Harry said subdued.

"What was that about Harry" Percy asked as they joined the ranks of kids getting amour and weapons

"Some stuff I know to help out me out later" Harry said being vague not wanting to freak his new friend out.

"Can you teach me?"

"No. Sorry it's a family thing"

"Oh"

"Harry" Two voices called that he has come to recognize.

"Yes, Hermione, Yes Luna" He responded smiling

"Good luck. You'll need it against Clarisse La Rue" Hermione said. "Plus. You look scared. I mean come on harry all you have faced. You'll be fine"

"Suuuuuuuuuuure" Harry said "All I have to do is beat the biggest baddest chick here"

"Yep. Glad you see it my way" She said then walked off to join Athena. That's when it clicked. She and Luna are here because they're demigods. They both look different than their siblings but Harry contributed that to the magic or weirdness.

"Well we better get fitted" Percy said and finding the logic flawless Harry went along.

"Hold on a moment" Percy said **_"Leave. Will you come when called I wish to keep you a surprise"_**

**_"Yes speaker"_**

After the snake leaving and the fitting and the two teams separated, the boys heard Annabeth's voice. "Percy, Harry we want you to stand guard at the border"

"Okay" They say reluctantly and turn to where they heard her voice and there was nothing.

"Umm Harry you heard her too right."

"Yup"

"And don't see her too right"

"Yup"

"And you guys forgot were allowed magical weapons" She said removing a New York Yankees cap and appearing visible once again.

"OH SHIT" Percy said "I didn't expect that"

"Of course by your reaction." Annabeth said "Now get to your point!"

"Okay" They said and ran afraid of the slightly taller girl.

Percy took up the left side of the trail and Harry took up the right. They heard the conch blow and mark the beginning of the game. The faint sounds of fighting began and they both were happy they were far from the fight, but yet both sadden that this was all they could do. Then what they really didn't want to happen, happened. Clarisse La Rue and two other Ares kids came and approached Percy and Harry.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Look here four-eyes we want to deal with him so you can back off" Clarisse said.

"No." Harry said defiantly then turned toward the forest and said **_"My friend, come to me"_**

The black racer slithered up and said **_"Yes speaker"_**

**_"Attack the one on the left as quietly and swiftly as possible. Do NOT kill them"_**

**_"Yes speaker"_**

A visible shudder went through the three Ares kids as harry spoke to the snake. Then they calmed as it went into the dark of the night

"Well that was worthless you stupid kid" the left one said.

"Whatever." Harry said and pulled an unbalanced sword in his left and wand in his right.

"Harry as much as that sword will help, do you think that the stick will" Percy asked slightly worried and shaking with his own unbalanced sword.

"More than the sword actually" Harry responded

"Enough talk" Clarisse said and pulled her spear out and lunged with it.

A crackle of electricity sparked from her spear and Percy and Harry looked between each other worry crossing their faces. They avoided her and the other two went to Harry but the left one fell and didn't get back up a snake had dropped on its neck and bit a pressure point and knocked the kid out.

"What the hell happened" Clarisse asked

"That Worthless snake. **_Go back and rest friend"_**

**_"Thank you"_**

After the snake left Harry turned his attention to the other kid.

"Well this is going to suck" Harry said dejectedly

The kid was relentless slashing cuts on his skin and bashing his sides with a shield. One lucky hit knocked his helmet off. The kid kept backing him up to the water. He saw Percy fighting just as hard he too had lost his helmet and was backing away from Clarisse. Then he felt a hit in his chest as the other Ares kid hit his chest and knocked him into the water.

_"Child the water can help the both of you, stay in it"_

The voice that harry hadn't heard in what felt like decades but really was only about a week and a half. The voice had given him a since of hope and the water rejuvenated. Then Percy joined him in the water and looked determined.

"Let's end this" Percy spoke confidently

"Yes" Harry responded and threw his sword at Clarisse and she side stepped it.

"That was worthless" Clarisse said looking confused "You threw your ONLY weapon and no way to get it back."

"No" Harry said and Percy took up a stance next to him "I threw a useless weapon away. One I don't know how to use" He said smirking "This is on a weapon you don't know" He said twiddling his wand

"I AM A CHILD OF ARES IF A WEAPON EXIST I DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT, IT DOESN'T"

"Wanna bet" He pointed his wand at the other kid and said "Flippendo" The kid went flying about thirty feet and was promptly knocked out. To say both Percy and Clarisse were surprised were surprised was the biggest understatement of the century.

"That's not possible… How" Clarisse questioned

"Magic" Harry answered

_"Child let Percy take her help only if he truly needs it." _The voice again spoke to Harry

_"Percy attack with speed and force" _now to Percy

"My turn" Percy spoke as he swung hard at Clarisse's spear. She backed off and he missed. A lunge and it logged itself in his arm. He felt the electricity course through him and it didn't hurt. In fact he could feel power over it. He pushed it into his hand and fired at Clarisse.

"AHHHHHHH" was perhaps the most intelligible thing that could be said before she passed out.

"That… Was…" Percy was afraid his new friend wouldn't like him for his odd powers. "Amazing" Finished Harry

Then out of nowhere Luke ran across the river with the red flag and the conch blew and the game was over. Annabeth approached and smiled and said "It worked"

"What worked" Harry asked

"The diversion"

"You put us here to keep Clarisse away didn't you" Percy asked

"Yes"

"That was stupid. THAT WAS SO STUPID" Percy started and paused calmed down and continued "To put two kids who knew nothing of how to fight against THE WAR GODS kids."

"You still won"

"…"

"That's what I thought Percy"

Chiron just walked up and started "That concludes today's match. If you are still wounded go find a medic or satyr." He turned to Percy and Harry "Congragula-"

He was stopped as light shown on his face and all the color left his upper half. Percy and Harry turned to find where it was coming from when Johnathan came up and spoke

"No. Absolutely not. It can't be that race is dead gone for too long"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked before Harry got the chance

"Look up" Annabeth said

As they looked they noticed everyone had looked at the spot over their heads. Three glowing signs above them shown. The first was a Trident. The second a lightning bolt and finally strange circles that made no since to anyone.

"What do they mean" Harry asked.

"The first, the trident is the sign for Poseidon, the lightning bolt is Zeus and the last I don't know" Annabeth said "Do you Chiron"

"No he won't but I know who does" Johnathan said

"So they aren't just weird circles they mean something" Percy asked.

"Yes. I need to accelerate the training. No I need to change it. I need to bring him here." Johnathan turned to Chiron "I'm bringing someone to help them control the extra powers they received from their godly parent or parents. How do they have two by the way?"

"It happens albeit very rarely but it has happened Marilyn Monroe for instance Aphrodite was her mother but her father was a descendant of a demigod of Hypnos the reason why people still DREAM to be like her they literally see her in their sleep. But to see Poseidon's and Zeus's symbols is very disconcerting." Chiron replied.

"Yes well that's not the only disconcerting thing here" Johnathan spoke

After noticing the crowd Chiron spoke up "Everyone go and get some sleep we will speak on this in the morning with the cabin leaders" everyone took that as a dismissal and left. "Harry, Percy, you have a choice you can either go into the Poseidon cabin or the Zeus cabin."

"Poseidon" They said quickly Percy remembering one thing about Zeus he liked to smite people… often. Harry just liked the Water.

"Fine all your stuff will be moved" Chiron said and trotted off after their thank you

"John" Harry said "What's going on why are you so freaked out."

"I have to let him explain it I'm sorry I can't answer you now I just can't do it right." He spoke "Well I have to go find a way to contact someone now, Harry you should talk to Hermione and Luna. They don't know about the signs but they know you and they can help talk you through some questions you may have. Percy why don't you go talk to Annie"

"Why. She set us up to be attacked" Percy questioned still a little upset

"Yes. And it led to victory and these revelations. Although whether or not the latter is good I don't know as of yet" He retorted

"Fine" He said and walked off without another word avoiding the direction of Annabeth.

"Well I guess I'm off" Harry said as he turned away but turned back "John why is Percy going to be joining us for training"

"That's to be explained later Harry don't worry. Go find your girls" He said shooing Harry away

Harry walked away looking for his bossy and bushy-haired friend and he caught a glimpse of dirty blonde instead and pursued.

"Hey Luna" he said and grabbed her hand.

"Hello Harry. Hermione is over there with her cabin mates." She said dreamily like she saw what he wanted or needed before he could ask

"Thanks" He said wondering how she could have known what he was looking for "I want you to join us so we could just talk like we did on the boat"

She blushed when she realized he wanted to talk to her too.

"Hermione" Harry said. "Can we go talk? Just you, Luna, and I."

"Sure. Give me a moment" Hermione said and harry waited in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Kay, I'm ready. Where to." Hermione said joining them

"How about that pine tree" Harry suggested

Luna and Hermione shared a look of skepticism. Hermione spoke "Why, why that tree Harry"

"I don't know I feel almost drawn to it." Harry replied and walked off to it

As they continued Hermione and Luna were having a silent discussion and decided to tell him what the tree was. "Harry" Hermione spoke

"Yes" He said not taking his eyes off the tree.

"The tree has a history a particularly bad one." She continued

"How." He said finally stopping two paces away from it

"It hasn't always been a tree. At one point it was a girl. A daughter of Zeus named Thalia. From Annabeth's stories she was a punk and very good at what she did."

"That was…"

"Running from monsters and killing them."

"Oh. So why is she in here?"

Luna answered this "She and her companions were running up the hill and she told them to go ahead of her. There is where she made her final stand. Before she died Zeus took pity on her and turned her into the pine tree to save her and the camp. Ever since her life force has been protecting the camp" She said with an oddly lucid answer.

"So she is the tree and the tree is protecting the camp" He said and got within an arm's reach.

"Yes" is all he heard Luna say before his world went dark as he touched the tree.

"What happened? Where am I" He said aloud

"Huh" A new voice spoke "Who are you how did you get here"

He pulled his wand and said "I was standing next to a pine tree then when touched it I appeared here."

"So you were at camp and you touched my pine tree and ended up here."

"Your pine tree?" He said lowering his wand

"Yes my pine tree. I am it. So you must be special to be able to get here very special indeed being as no one else has been here but so many have gotten close"

"So you're Thalia" He said

"Yes and your friend the bushy haired one" Hermione" he interrupted

"Yes. She is pointing a stick at you as you've been here for a while but out there maybe a minute"

"What but we've been talking for almost an hour."

"We are in a tree did you think that time moves the same"

"Fair point. Goodbye I guess"

She changed from reserved to fearful "Will you come back"

"Yes. Yes I will Thalia"

"Bye then"

"My names Harry by the way. Bye Thalia-" He disappeared.

"Oh I hope he comes back he was cute"

"Harry! What happened you collapsed and have been out for five minutes" Hermione said

"She's alive"

"What" Hermione Asked?

"Thalia, she's alive in there"

"Oh"

"I'm going to get her out"

-Elsewhere-

"He's nowhere to be found we can't even use your blood tracer which broke a day after you gave it to us. We have reason to believe he is in America though." A voice spoke

"Why" Another responded most likely the leader

"We were at the docks when it broke and it was pointing east"

"Well. There's no point in trying a new tracer his blood is different if the one I gave you broke as it only indicates where the magic in his active blood is. No way for it to be overloaded like the magic measuring ones that are broken as well" the leader spoke

"What do we do sir" spoke yet another voice

"We stay here and try to track him down" The leader spoke

A shrouded individual was listening in from the window. Knowing these types of plans usually end badly he took it upon himself to find and protect this person from these radicals.

"Hey where were you"

"I just over heard some people talking about finding a boy to capture him"

"So what are we going to do"

"Well I don't know about you blondie but if he heard it over in that house between numbers 11 and 13 he should come with me"

"Johnathan"

"Yes."

"You should be dead."

"Im sure you've been told that too."

The shrouded man shrugged and said "Yes"

"Come in Johnathan and tell me how you've been. And who this boy is"

"Okay. Doctor"

A/N BAM THE REVEAL OF WHERE THE DOCTOR COMES INTO PLAY. But who is it to defend Harry or Percy DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. So the decision has NOT been made for which doctor it is. So tune in next week for the exciting adventures of THE GREAT CORNHOLIO...umm I mean this is not normal. ;)


	4. Changes and more Revelations

A/N Thank you all who have read this though I would like to call out one person in particular for helping me cement some last minute ideas and truly solidify the shipping I'm doing here so please applaud mister Le Diablo Blanc2 for helping me fix these horrible Ideas into a possibly amazing story. So I have 16 protagonists and 4 antagonists. There is a major ship in amount of girls and there is a method to the madness I swear. Harry and Percy both will have 5 girls each, a significant number because it makes six (Why? You tell me) some ways the girls get into trouble to join them are flimsy and others are downright cop outs but all are believable. So if you can guess who is here from both the potter verse and Percy Jackson I will give you a prize. Knowing the Whoverse antagonist

**WARNING: ****CHILD ABUSE WILL APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER. AS WELL AS MOLESTATION****. No details of the molestation more of the emotions that he feels. It is important for later as the last baddies reveal comes to light.**

"Come in Johnathan and tell me how you've been. And who this boy is"

"Okay. Doctor"

Chapter 4 Changes and more Revelations.

"That's insane Harry you can't expect me, who has been here for 7 years, to believe that Thalia is stuck in that pine tree." Annabeth said

"Well she is now can you show me where the library is if there is one" Harry asked

"Yes there is. It's in the big house third door on the right."

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it" she said and harry felt like it was a plea rather than a 'you're welcome'

***Time skip. The next morning***

The sun broke through the windows as Harry poured over the books in the library looking for anything ritual, spell, anything to get Thalia out of the tree. He didn't understand why he felt like he HAD to get her out he felt a connection to her deeper than that of another person to befriend more like an understanding of being locked away by a parental figure.

"Harry?" A voice spoke out.

"Yes Luna" He responded

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk about Thalia" Luna said

"Yes. But there is something I want to ask first." Harry said "It's about you."

Confused she replied "Why me. I'm not doing something wrong am I? Having friends is new to me"

Harry scowled at that "No Luna you and Hermione were very kind to me on the boat. I couldn't have asked for better friends."

She blushed at the compliment "Oh okay. Then what's your question"

"Hermione said on the boat that you are a bit off, not crazy but just off" He started gently as he could when he saw no anger in her face he continued "I haven't seen that at all but Hermione swears you acted different at school."

"Of course I do" She said matter-of-factly "So do you, you know"

"I do" He replied

"Well not now but later maybe it depends on the blonde girl" She said cryptically

"Wait that's it she said you always speak oddly" he said "Wait blonde girl? You, Annabeth, Daphne Greengrass through mystical forces" He paused thinking 'Well they do exist'.

"No" She answered "And that isn't odd I'm a special daughter of Apollo being a wizard. Unlikely but not rare by any means, not because of anything weird it's just a 50/50 shot weather the child will be magical IF the human parent is a mage"

"So wait how many of the kids here are wizards like us." He asked

"From what I can tell other than you me and Hermione, just Percy because that's who John paired us with for training." Luna answered

"Yea I figured that to. But a couple of kids seem to confuse me" Harry said

"Who" Luna asked

"Annabeth, and Clarisse" He replied "Although Annabeth seems to not be a wizard but maybe something else she Seems different than her siblings like Hermione only faster not smarter but she works problems almost if not just a little faster than Hermione."

"Better not let Hermione hear that Harry" Luna teased with a small smile gracing her lips

Suddenly Harry's eyes widened and his pupils dilated in fear "You won't tell her right?"

"No. Now tell me what you think about Clarisse I've known her for a few years and she never showed any Accidental magic" Luna questioned

"When I used Flippendo against the other Ares kid the other night she seemed shocked but not that I could do it more of that I could do it also… She asked me how like she had done it before." He answered

"Hmmm" She mused

"…Hmmm…That's it…Anything else, any holes in my diagnosis" Harry asked

"Yes."

"What"

"Annabeth is definitely a faster THINKER than Hermione"

"Not what I meant"

"I know" She giggled "But I think that your right. Now back to the reason I came here. Thalia"

"Yes. What do you want to ask" He said noticing her demeanor change to serious.

"You said you saw her"

"Yes"

"You said you would get her out"

"Yes"

"Why"

"I…I don't know. I just felt obliged to do it, no. Not obliged that's not strong enough more like if I didn't I would die" He answered

"Hmm that's very interesting Harry" She said "Almost like you're drawn to her right"

"Yea" He said

"You know she's your half-sister right or well depending on how much Poseidon and whatever that other one is" Luna said

"Well you see that's another thing I don't think with all of my heritage from Poseidon and the other I even can count as a relative of hers. I mean I look closer to Percy than her." Harry said thinking out loud

"Hmmm. Those are some very true points Harry" Luna said and tried to figure out why he was thinking this way.

_'I like this one Harry keep her she may just be able to help you complete the tasks set before you' the voice came again and Harry looked down so as to hide his face for fear of a tell that he was talking to a voice in his head_

_'I didn't plan on leaving her. But I have a question for you. Who are you? Why do you speak to me' _Harry asked skeptically

_'Ahhhh I was wondering when you'd ask. I can only answer one question but it should answer both if you care to look around. I choose to ignore a law and speak to my Children especially you and Percy because you both will face heavy losses and a lot of pain. For that I am eternally sorry son'_

_'Son? _He thought quietly_ 'That makes you either Zeus, Poseidon or the other sign no-one else knows._

_'The sign no one knows is not that of a god but rather your heritage on your mother's side. I cannot tell you more as I must go the laws forbid me from doing this and I chose to ignore them today. I will pay. But incase this is the last time we speak I will say this Live every day Laugh always Love those precious enough to earn it. _

_'Wait. Why haven't you spoke to me before. _He questioned scared to lose his father

_'Because you wouldn't have been able to stand up to the hell you have to relive now. Goodbye Harry. I am so proud of you' _then the voice was gone.

He cried. He had never been told that not Dumbledore, not the Dursleys not the Weaslys nobody

Luna didn't know why he was but she knew she wouldn't let him be alone.

Harry remembered his most prominent memories of his time at the Dursleys from his earliest memories of them, _'This must be the hell he mentioned'_ of him making their meals to the first beating but he felt something snap in his mind. He knew but didn't it was repressed memories. So painful he wailed louder as they started. She listened to him cry to himself and told him. "It's okay Harry just let it all out" as he felt the first of two memories attack him all he could do was cry louder as the pain struck like a sword.

/Flashback Harry 3 year's old/

A three year old harry had just awoken to the sounds of Dudley's rather large foot-steps (for a three year old) came to a stop on the stairs and he jumped and pounded dust off of the top of the cupboard and onto Harry's head

"BOY! COME MAKE BREAKFAST" His fat uncle bellowed.

"Yes uncle" Harry replied calmly

A few minutes pass and Harry unable to reach the stove without many large books had almost finished the bacon and had the eggs on plates waiting.

"Uncle Breakfast is almost done. Would you like me to get your coffee?" Harry asked as was normal

"Of course BOY" He replied as he hit him with his newspaper.

Harry ran off and got his coffee and put twelve sugars and 16 creams in it and walked over to his uncle but right before he got there Dudley tripped him. Harry fell and his uncle's coffee stained his work shirt.

"BOY LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Vernon yelled and picked him up by the hair and threw him across the room. "LOOK AT MY SHIRT. IT'S RUINED" He said as he lifted Harry and threw him into the wall again. "No meals for a week" he yelled only slightly purple and locked him in the cupboard for the next three weeks just in time for some food

Harry age 7represed memory WARNING APPLIES HERE. I will warn once it starts happening

"Oh duddykins come down for presents" His aunt Petunia called

Harry knowing what was coming didn't leave the cupboard why bother when you never got any but he prepared to go out and have to make a meal.

"BOY. Get out here and start cooking" Vernon bellowed

"Yes uncle"

So he did. He finished and Dudley ate all of the food. It seemed to Harry that he was going to get out of this birthday scot free. Except for one thing his uncle was drinking. His uncle rarely drank anything stronger than coffee but today he had enough liquor to make a drunk back off. This was a problem because the last time he got this drunk he had beat Harry so bad his eyes swelled shut, but tonight his uncle seemed different. He hoped and prayed to the power that be, that his uncle would pass out. It seemed that his prayers were answered when he finally fell asleep about two hours after they went to bed. Too bad he was fates whipping boy

"Get up *hiccup* Boy"

Harry simply did as he was told

"Go to the kitchen…Now"

He went then his uncle grabbed him and duct taped his mouth shut. He didn't know what to do so he stood there his uncle grabbed a knife and slashed his clothes off. He stood there nothing on and helpless as his uncle took of his belt and dropped his trousers. His uncle forced himself inside.

A wretched emptiness filled Harry a loneliness that he had never felt. His uncle finished in side of him and picked him up and threw him in the cupboard not to open it for a week.

The feeling of what his uncle had done to him destroyed him inside, it hurt him in such a way that made him numb. A numbness that didn't disappear until he went to Hogwarts

/End flashback/

Harry awoke in the hospital of the camp to voices

"He won't be awake for two days at most he is magically exhausted" He knew this voice well he had come to see it as a big brother. John

"Well I don't believe that could have happened from just opening repressed memories." said another voice he recognized as Luna

Oh yes he remembered he remembered all of it now his uncles most vicious beating, the longest time he had gone without food, and the FIRST time he raped Harry.

He started to cry again.

"Harry!" Luna Said surprised "Shush, it's okay your fine now nothing can hurt you hear."

"That's the second time I've seen him do the impossible. The first, having those three signs the second, waking from magical exhaustion in less than two hours. Splendidly amazing" Johnathan said with no attempt to hide the pride in his voice.

"There is something far more important Johnathan" Luna said venomously

"Yes and you seem to handle it very well aren't I right Harry" He said a smirk covering his face

Finally Luna looked down and saw him nestled right in her breasts. Oddly enough she didn't care. "Oh um I'm sorry Harry"

*sniff sniff* "S'kay, I didn't notice till John mentioned it. Thank you Luna I remembered some very painful things from my times at the Dursleys" At the mention of this She scowled and Johnathan looked positively livid

"What was it" Johnathan asked in a seemingly calm voice but they could hear the venom beneath it.

Harry looked away and pondered telling him. "Can I say it later when I've come to terms with it?"

"Of course Harry. Now I will leave you in the capable hands of Miss. Lovegood here as I must prepare to add one more to our training roster." He said and walked out but as he was about to close the door he spoke up and said "Harry, I truly am proud of you all you've done. The hell you've been through and still came up a great young man it's awe-inspiring. You really are amazing Harry"

"Thank you John." And with that he left.

"Harry."

"Yes Luna" He replied as he moved to lie in her lap for a more comfortable position

Her face reddened at this and said shakily she thought about not asking him this but decided he needs a distraction right now and if she got the answer she wanted it may work out great "I know this isn't the proper time or place really but I was wondering have you given a lot of thought to a relationship with someone"

Thinking of nothing like she was he said "Yes. I've thought about how much I care about Ron and Hermione and you now. I can't help but feel happy to have you guys in my life my closest friends"

Her blush deepened at that "No not as friends maybe something more" She said almost a whisper confusing herself because she was usually a very courageous person but when it came to finally revealing her feeling for Harry her courage was mysteriously gone

"Oh umm no not really" he said avoiding her gaze

"Are you lying to me?"

"If I say no will you believe it?"

"Is it the truth?"

"No"

"Then no I won't believe you"

"Then yes, yes I have Luna" He said sitting up to face her

She looked into his deep Emerald eyes and saw what she had always hoped she would. A person kind and loving but so incredibly protective a mother bear would be put to shame. So she said her voice quivering "About whom. May I ask?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes"

"You. I've thought about you and Hermione like that since the second day on the boat, but no matter how hard I tried I could only stop thinking about Hermione. Like she is just as important but not the same way that you are. Don't get me wrong, I love her but like a sister the same way I feel about Ginny. You and her made me forget the whole world for the best seven days of my life."

Her heart stopped for what felt like days, weeks, months, maybe even years, she didn't care Harry bloody Potter the strange boy she met on a boat not even two weeks ago just said he liked her and that she helped him feel better. She even made it into his heart around his best friend. Then his voice brought her out of her stupor.

"What about you Luna" he said inching closer "Who have you thought about"

"You"

"Good"

"Wh-" she tried to say. But something kept her lips from moving to be exact Harry's.

He didn't know why but he felt like he should kiss her right then. He decided 'MOST DEFINITELY THE RIGHT THING TO DO' he thought. Her lips are soft like… like… like nothing he had ever felt. When they parted he looked into her deep pale blue eyes as she looked into his piercing emerald ones. She was the first to speak.

"That was amazing"

"Yes"

"So, what does that make us Harry?"

"I don't know wanna try again to figure it out again"

"Yes"

"How about we wait on that" Annabeth said smirking. The two had enough sense to pull themselves away from each other. "Now what's up with Harry freaking out in the library?" she asked concern crossing her face "The windows all around the building cracked when Chiron heard you start to wail. He asked me to come and check on you" She said "although seems my fellow blonde got to you first" Winking at Luna. "Well I'll tell him your awake. Bye" She finished and winked then walked away

"She sure is a spitfire one she is" Harry said

"Yes she is. Now Harry we need to discuss some thing's; first the Dursleys." Luna said remembering her friend fondly and strangely as she seemed to reveal her true nature very quickly to Harry.

"Why?" he said and backed away from her

"I don't want to hear what they did until you are ready"

He visibly relaxed and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding "Thank you"

"No problem. I just want you to realize that they won't ever hurt you again I can promise you that. The only thing is that you MUST return here every summer." She said

"You won't have to drag me that's for sure" He said smiling

"Good. Now we must go find our partners and head to the forest for training" She said

"But John said he had to modify his plans for the fourth… Clarisse right?"

"Yes and he specifically said that he _'must prepare to add one more to our training roster' _which just simply means he had to add one more place in the arena." She said leading him out of bed

"Oh" He followed

They wandered around looking for Percy and Hermione. They found him trying to move into cabin 3 and saw him becoming sad as he approached

"Are you okay Percy" Harry asked his new friend and apparently brother by all but their mother's and still related on that side

"NO!" He yelled then his eyes sunk in "I'm sorry I just found out my father is a god and my great-grandfather was one as well only Zeus locked it away from my mother."

"Oh. I wonder if that's what happened to my mom" Harry asked to no one.

"Maybe. Doesn't matter at the moment we didn't come for a social call Percy and I know this might not be the best time but Johnathan wants to start training." Luna said clinically with a hint of saddens

"Oh… Umm okay. Harry I hope you don't mind but I brought your stuff with me you didn't have a lot and all I had was the horn from the Minotaur so it wasn't that hard to move. Though when I got here there wasn't anything in here but when I went to go get our stuff I came back and the beds had new sheets and some other stuff we can talk about later." Percy explained

Curiosity while it killed that thrice damned cat had its hold on Harry "Harry we need to go find Hermione John got Clarisse earlier"

"Right, right lets go"

Finding Hermione was like looking for dirt painfully easy. So they headed off to a library the closest one being the Athena cabin's one.

"Hermione. Its training time" Luna called knowing it to be rude to go into a cabin that is not yours without permission and while she may have the boys did not.

"Okay I'll be there in a moment" She replied

A few minutes pass and she appears. "Ready. Where in the forest are we going?"

This made everyone stop and look at each other and came to one conclusion. No one knew. "Hey, over here guys" They turned to the voice to see none other than Clarisse looking… excited

"What's she doing?" Percy asked still a little mad about the spear.

"Of course" Harry said "He only told her because she was the only one he went to get. Let's go before we lose her" He said watching her disappear in the forest.

After ten solid minutes of moving they came upon a clearing with Clarisse next to them in awe. The scene was truly amazing at one end a transfigured platform that made Harry want to run up and say 'Can everybody hear me, Can everybody SEE me' and smile his best Boy-Who-Lived smile but he didn't. Then to the left of that was targets that looked rather weak but knowing John was good enough to graduate from the American version of Hogwarts (Pigzits jkjk) three years early was just amazing. Especially since the American School was very up to date as well as the most advanced school in the world for both magical and non-magical learning. To the right of the platform was a potions lab but this one seemed very different that the dungeons he was used to. It was first above ground second very large and accommodating to the very large cauldron that sat there.

"Ahhhh good I was beginning to believe that you wouldn't show" John said and turned around to a tree and like Hagrid had his first time in Diagon ally he tapped it a few times and he felt magic surge around him in a dome like structure

"For your first task you must take my stick not wand but stick." He held up a curved stick that looked like a very large handgun. "If you do not curse to kill you'll never get it. And since I will be trying to disarm/incapacitate you I will only use stunners and Percy, Clarisse I don't have wands for you yet so I want you to use what you can there is some weapons over by the dueling platform on the ground I suggest that you try to not get those while alone it will not end well" He said drew his wand and shouted "Séparer" and a blue curse flung them all in different directions. Harry getting the brunt of it was flown to the other side. Percy was thrown to the upper left, Luna the upper right, Hermione the lower left and Clarisse the lower right. Making a pentagram of moaning bodies as they recovered one thought crossed their minds _'this is gonna hurt…a lot'_

The first shot fired separated the smartest magic user and the best magic user. This is not going to end well, but the something happened something John hadn't expected picked up a spear and banished it at him. Not wanting to get impaled or use to much magic he sidestepped it only to realize that he had just give the weapons user a medium range throw able weapon. Not the brightest moment. However both Harry and Percy had failed to realize that there was water under the ground or so he thought

_'Percy! Can you hear me it's Harry'_ Harry yelled telepathically focusing on how he felt when he heard the voice in his head but directed that feeling towards everyone until he got a message back from Percy

_'Yes, have you been the one to talk to me in my thoughts'_

_'No. Not important right now though' _Percy resigned to the fact he was right.

_'True'_

_'Now we need to take him down I feel connected to something under the ground. What about you?'_

_'Yes it's like when we were standing in the water last night'_

_'Good that's what I thought it was'_

_'Now how do we use it?'_

_'We should be able to control it' _surprising himself with this insight maybe spending time with Hermione was more than just getting to know the girl he now had a crush on. Suddenly a plan popped in his head.

He yelled across "Clarisse is that spear magical too"

"Yes"

"The same element"

"Yes. What are you getting at Harry" She asked

"When I give the signal throw it. Luna, Hermione if you know any lightning spells that would be great, if not banishers will still hurt."

"What's the signal?"

"Red"

_'Perce I need you to pull all the water from the ground and shoot it into at him'_

_'Okay what about you?'_

_'I'm going to try something stupid or brilliant wait for the red'_

The most amazingly thought out plan ever was enacted it was, run to the guy who can kill you and hope you are right about your hunch.

Harry approached took his wand and yelled stupefy and shot it straight in the air.

"What" John said confused. Then he felt it oxygen the hairs standing on the back of his head then water shot out of the ground to him

"REDUCTO"

"IGNIS MAXIMA"

The water covering him was cold and very… wet, he knew it would be bad but couldn't conjure a full body shield while being attacked constantly by the water. Then the worst happened he was struck by the spear, banisher, and the lightning spell at the same time with a final hit from a lightning strike coming from Harry's free hand then he only knew darkness.

Harry walked up and tried to find the curved stick. But what he pulled out was nothing but ash.

"Holy shit" Harry said

"I agree" Clarisse said eyeing him like a piece of meat to be examined

"You know I told him that was a bad idea to put water there. Or did I suggest it. I don't remember. Any ways I'm the Doctor and you have me to thank for him starting this two days early. Well actually you have a few people in London for that. Oh I'm the Doctor by the way" Said a man with the eyes older than that of Mr.D but a face that didn't look much older than his.

"It's true" said a blonde that looked absolutely stunning the only thing that could be considered not beautiful on her is her choice of clothes and that's only because they were covered in dirt and leaves but considering she was coming out of where they were behind some trees it was understandable.

"So wait. What does anyone in England have to do with this training" Harry asked

"Simple they want one of you for what seems to be nefarious plots" The Doctor said

"Well that's new" Harry said sarcastically

"Ahhhh it must be you they're looking for. Unless you're not the boy they're looking for" The Doctor giggled at the joke he made

"He is, now I believe we have some introductions to do and you still have to explain to me how you got Rose out of that universe." He said

"Ahhhh yes well it started with a dalek saying two words."

"What, what did it say?" he said excitement and fear covering his fear and the kids didn't understand why

"Bad Wolf"

A/N: First: the abuse part. I hate myself a little more than usual for writing it. But it's important for a setup. Second for anybody wondering June 9th that's the date of the training beginning the end of the chapter. Now the next chapter will be a Doctor who episode the placement is somewhere between….. November 23 2013 and the same day 1963 (hehe) Now GO CHECK THE POLL. I HAVE AN UNSERIOUS QUESTION TO ASK. Lastly I'm Over 13,000 words in total but without A/N's and the section from the second book it over 10,000 original words.


	5. Time for Explanations

A/N: I am a little scared to write this its kinda freaky Its Doctor Who specifically the Doctor I love most because he shows the light that came from an overwhelming darkness. Some changes in characters will take place namely Clarisse and Harry (hehe ;) )

**WARNING: I WAS QUITE SCATTER BRAINED WHEN WRITING THIS SO SOME STUFF MAY SEEM VERY CROWBARRED IN. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE**

"He is now I believe we have some introductions to do and you still have to explain to me how you got Rose out of that universe." He said

"Ahhhh yes well it started with a dalek saying two words."

"What?"

"Bad Wolf"

Chapter 5: Time for explanations

"What? What? What?" John said

"That reminds me of so much" The Doctor said with a far off look

"Well we have a while it seems that John isn't fit to continue right now" Harry said while looking confused "Well until you tell him how you got…um Rose right?" after an affirmative head nod he continued "How you got Rose from the other universe" he said noticing the confusion on Luna's face. He turned "By another universe we mean that it's the same except for little changes"

"Oh, yes I know. It's just what she did is impossible" Luna said

"Ah yes you are right young lady what I did is impossible, but that's not the only thing. I am impossible, not the impossible girl but impossible nonetheless" Rose spoke back

"Yes now let's continue. First I must explain where I was when I met her after I thought I never would again" The Doctor looked sad "I was utterly destroyed I had lost my best friends and I hadn't even been able to leave the place I was at." He stopped and looked at Rose "I heard a voice that said one thing. 'Bad Wolf' so naturally curious I followed it. I learned that there was a radio signal that was transmitting it" he looked dark from remembrance "I found the transmitter it was a Dalek invention"

Harry interrupted "Sir, what is a Dalek"

"A creature whose only purpose in life is to destroy every other race in the universe, and my sworn enemies." The Doctor paused for a moment then continued "It was able to transmit directly into my thoughts which is very difficult being of my heritage"

"What is that sir" Luna asked

"The same as all of yours and yet different too. I will explain in a little while let me finish this" He answered respectfully but a little cold not at her but at what he was explaining. "Anyways I had to find where the Dalek was that was sending that message. It was the most important two words I have and will ever hear from all my travels"

"Why?" Percy asked "I mean I get that having an enemy in your head is bad but why is 'bad wolf' so important."

"You lost your mother right. I'm sorry to bring it up but I need strong emotions for this." The Doctor said "Her name was Sally correct?"

"Sally Jackson sir" Percy replied darkly not wanting to have his mother as an example

"Did she have a special thing she said to you or did for you that made you realize how much she loved you?" The Doctor asked

"We had an inside joke for food that if she made me something it was blue: Blue cookies, blue cakes, blue tacos, blue soda, all of it blue."

"Hmmmm, any blue boxes" The Doctor asked. Johnathan and Rose started laughing at the shared inside joke.

"Yes" He answered ignoring them

"Well what if she could send you a blue box to go save her, but how you received it isn't going to be helpful in finding her only giving you answers" The Doctor asked

"I would do everything I could to get any answer I could."

"Good, any way let me continue. I reversed the polarity and sent a message for the Dalek 'Oncoming Storm'. It's what they called me during the war between my race and theirs."

"Why the 'Oncoming Storm'" this time it was Clarisse, who perked up at the mention of a war.

"I was the deciding factor that ended their race and they knew that would come, they knew the storm was coming" He said getting eyes that were dark.

"Doctor, are you okay with sharing this" Hermione asked

"Yes dear, I need to tell them how I got back to them, they need to know who I am."

"Wait, I thought this was for John" Percy asked

Harry stiffened at the use of Johnathan's nickname when he wasn't saying it _'what am I stupid it's just a nick name… my surrogate big brothers nickname but whatever'_ "Yea what do you mean by 'them'"

"You and Percy are…different than everyone else" He said

"Well we know Harry Luna Hermione and Johnathan are different for that they can do 'magic' as Harry put it and Percy is a child of Poseidon, not exactly an everyday occurrence but still they're just another set of weird demigods. But why are they so important" Clarisse spoke

"QUIET if you let me finish I will explain." He waited a moment "Now I need to finish this before we finish this story and it will explain a few things" The Doctor said "Now let me continue, and no more interruptions, as I was saying. To hear the Dalek transmitter speak the words of my most treasured companion, My Rose it angered me I had to find the Dalek saying those things so I did just that I searched the planet for the last Dalek in existence… well at the time…" Percy looked like he wanted to ask but didn't "The Daleks have been able to escape with at least one in their midst this was a little different you see this wasn't the LAST dalek it was the FIRST Dalek the first one created by Davros their creator, their god… a horrible thing, not even a man… but I digress, the first dalek when I met it I was prepared to face war. What I met was worse, a scared and remorseful dalek" He said

The silence was unbearable but no one dared to break it until Rose said this "It apologized for the acts of its race and said 'for the one man who was never corrupted and never defeated by the second mightiest race in the universe. I will give you a chance to get one who was lost'" He got quiet and looked at each of us and said "You all will get that same chance this summer to save one who is lost or to condemn them to a life that might destroy them. You see because of the 'Bad Wolf' fiasco I knew who he was talking about. So I went, I went along with it. It pointed its gun at my T.A.R.D.I.S." at some raised eyebrows he said "My ship"

"Ahhhh" Was heard from the kids while the adults laughed

"Yes and he shot it, now normally I would have immediately reacted and attack the Dalek only instead of its normal blue bolt, it fired a golden sphere. The T.A.R.D.I.S. manifested it into its core. The Dalek spoke and said 'I have completed the quest I was made for, Goodbye Doctor, my greatest foe, the one who received help from a Dalek' then it died, it just died. I didn't know what to do, for destroying their entire race twice once with roses help I didn't know how to dispose of the body." He looked ashamed remorseful almost "I did the only thing I could think of I pointed my screwdriver at it and activated its self-defense mechanism and it blew up the small ship I found it on" the Doctor stopped here and looked to Rose "I knew what I was doing was the single most dangerous thing I had ever done, in 900 years of time travel I have never found someone who was not important, but for me she is without a doubt the most important thing in the universe to me and if I had to tear a hole through space and time to get back to her I would" He was standing now he leaned in and whispered "I love you my Rose. Never forget that." He turned back and said "There was a war going on in her world it wasn't pretty death littered the streets like water after rain, guns were used like air and then I saw her lying on the ground, sobbing looking at two bodies to her left and right. Her parents" everyone heard a muffled sob and The Doctor took her and continued "The whole world save for a few thousand were dead. I knew what must be done. I destroyed that universe everything in it gone it sealed the tear I had made. So I put her in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and flew away to here this reality."

"That's not everything Doctor tell them about me why I'm different" Rose said with a smile on her face

"Of course how could I forget, my Rose the most important person in my universe. We were being attacked by Daleks long before she was sent to a different reality, but still dangerous they were in the hundred thousand's. They were trying to kill us all, they were winning at last it was just me and Rose so I put her in the T.A.R.D.I.S and sent her away back to her time, to live her life to live a fantastic life. But she wouldn't stay she came back, she opened up the console and looked into the tie vortex something no one is supposed to do by the way. It was killing her so I absorbed it into me and put it back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. all done right, WRONG so WRONG I couldn't believe how wrong I was again. When we went through the vortex connecting the two universes the T.A.R.D.I.S. used so much power that it activated underlying parts of the time vortex. It caused her to glow and she disappeared, gone, poof, vanished. I screamed I cried my eyes poured so much water I didn't even realize that it happened until it was too late. I sat there for three hours crying during that time I saw only darkness then something happened I heard a voice saying 'I'm here doctor I just need a reason or I must leave'" he stood and looked at the kids and said this "What I said next I never will regret because it brought me what I NEEDED back to me so I said 'I'm so alone without you I need you to help me with traveling and most importantly I need you to help me start over all of it a family, Timelords everything. I need you' then she materialized and we've simply lied low she became the time vortex's physical manifestation. She did the impossible she gave life to the lifeless."

"That explains that but it doesn't explain you" Percy said noticing the end of the story

"Hmm I guess that's true but what did it explain" The Doctor questioned seemingly himself

"Well first, Rose and her…umm oddities, then that you were mortal enemies with the Daleks, then…then…that's all" Hermione spoke

"Correct I gave you the information how she became impossible" He said "Now for you two" His eyes ended on Percy and Harry "Johnathan we will need to get mangrove wood, and Hippocampi hair enough for a wand. Then I need the strongest wood here and War's horse's hair."

"Why do you need those things Doctor" asked Hermione

"To make wands for our two newest recruits" He answered "Now I would like to explain something about Harry and Percy. Harry and Percy are…different than everyone else" He said

"Well we know Harry Luna Hermione and Johnathan are different for that they can do 'magic' as Harry put it and both Harry and Percy are related to BOTH Poseidon and Zeus, not exactly an everyday occurrence but still they're just another set of weird demigods. It's not something super special is it?" Clarisse spoke seemingly fearful of what the doctor might say.

"They are much more than that they are wizards, and witches. You and Percy are wizards as well and once you have a wand you will be able to do all sorts of magic" The Doctor spoke

"Wrong"

"What do you mean dear?"

"I can do it now"

"Knew it" Harry interjected

Upset that this kid had the audacity to call her out, she twitched her finger and a rock was thrown at his face. In defense he raised his hands and the rock stopped and turned to dust.

"What happened?" Harry said with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes everyone but The Doctors eyes were wide. "What?"

"First little lady you shouldn't be able to do that, I can' do that" Johnathan said to Clarisse then he turned to Harry "You should have never have been able to do that. Dumbledore can't do that TOM RIDDLE can't do that"

At that Harry and Hermione paled and everyone else looked both confused and a little admiring to them, Clarisse looked ready to pounce for what Harry didn't know nor did he want to know. "Well if I'm so good at it what was it?"

"Harry are you saying you didn't know you were doing that" Johnathan asked

"Yes"

Johnathan turned to The Doctor and said "I believe we found them without a doubt we found them."

"Found who?" Percy asked

"On my planet Gallifrey there was a prophecy that spoke of two who were of divine decent as well as Timelord decent. We believe that you two are of Timelord decent for the fact of the sign no one knows" at this he got confused looks "Okay I will tell you since you both are related to me one a grand kid the other a great nephew, your grandmothers were both children of Zeus except that they were both born a couple thousand years apart to be exact 652 years apart. Then Harry your grandmother who was born in a different century was brought to the twentieth century to live out the last of her life with a man she met. He was my brother a man I loved and adored as a child but became enemies with as adults" The Doctors face was dark and hateful "He tricked her into that life I found many compulsions on her mind to love him and bear his children. When I got to her it was too late she had started a life and had your mother I wasn't about to take a little girl's mother away so I ran from them and told them I was watching over them on your mother I placed compulsions for those around her to show her how they really were. I finally quit looking after her once she met James. Now understand this your mother was like you" He said with force "faithful to a fault she never cheated on your father even with Poseidon's many advances, so Poseidon developed a plan and simply changed into James and took your mother and seduced her. Now she did love Poseidon but very much in a friendly manner and never once thought ill of him, even after he told her the truth. She was furious yes but she did forgive him. James even did after Poseidon and Lily discovered a way to give you his genes so in reality you have two fathers, this is all I've been able to learn of your heritage Harry do not hate Poseidon he was struck badly with unrequited love." He said somberly

He turned to look to Percy "Now Percy I found a woman named Jackson who I had become infatuated with, she was very important in time I realized so I got to know her better, which caused me to make my favorite mistake." He gained a cocky grin and looked at Percy and said "Your mother apparently. Once I found out she was pregnant I moved her to the Americas knowing she would be safer because of the war the wizards were involved with. I removed myself from her memory and kept it a one night stand in her mind. I watched little Sally grow up never learning of her name until Johnathan told me a week ago and I was so happy to learn she had such a beautiful name. Alas, I had to let her go after I watched her meet who I assume now is Poseidon, I never would have imagined him being a god but that is how you became related to Harry in three ways" He concluded

"Okay that's umm a lot to take in… I don't know how to feel about that" Percy said with a face that showed pain and anger from memories of his mother and happiness he had found someone he was related to, Little did he know Harry sat right next to him with the same expression

"Well that's a lot to take in so why don't we all go and take some time and rest, tomorrow right after diner" Johnathan said Harry immediately walked off towards Thalia's pine tree and Percy headed to the one place that made since still: The Ocean.

"Sir" Clarisse said with respect realizing he was a war hero

"Please call me Doctor Clarisse" The Doctor responded

"Okay. Doctor may I ask you a question" She spoke quietly almost afraid of the answer

"Yes. If I may ask one in response"

"Yes. Mine first."

He chuckled at that "Yes go on and ask"

"Why am I here I get that I can do magic and its really rare but I can't control it and I always end up hurting someone. I don't want them to end up how…how… my… Oh never mind" She finished quickly trying to walk away to hide her tears and she accidentally ran into Rose "Sorry"

"Now you listen here" Rose spoke forcefully but also lovingly "Tell us what happened to this person"

"I…k-ki-killed them" She said and sobbed

"Honey it's okay" Rose said and clutched her in her arms "Shhhh, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, Shhhh." She said soothingly while Clarisse cried. "I DID, I KI-KILLED MY OWN MOTHER" Clarisse sobbed out.

"Rose looked at the Doctor and he came up behind her and said "That doesn't matter, you couldn't control it, we don't hold you responsible"

"You don't?" She replied after another few minutes of crying

"No, never." The doctor said and rose nodded in affirmation

"Thank you, so much can I talk to you about it tomorrow after breakfast"

"Yes any time you need us we're right here."

"Thank you"

"Not a problem Clarisse. Nobody is unimportant, and nobody is unable to be forgiven"

-Thalia's Tree with Harry and Luna-

"Harry, wait." Luna said before he could lean against the tree and enter the tree scape.

"What? I need to talk to someone and Thalia is the easiest because I will always be able to find her."

"Harry you need to realize something. I care about you s-" she never got to finish as Harry interrupted

"I know"

"NO" she said forcefully "Let me tell you about how much I care about you"

"Okay?" He said questioningly

"I love you. I know it's kind fast but I was crushing on you on the boat and since we got here but after our kiss this morning I'm sure of it" Luna said with a tone asking not to go into the tree.

"Luna… No one has ever told me that. Ever." As he spoke Luna swore to kill the Dursleys "So I don't know if what I feel is the same for you but I do feel something for you." He said somberly. But looked up hopeful "Luna do you want to see if you can see Thalia too"

"Umm I don't know Percy" she said scared

"Come on" He grabbed her hand and touched the tree they both were transported it

"Hello Harry ho-OH hi" Thalia said to Luna.

"Hello, umm I'm Luna" she said

"Oh well I guess you know who I am" Thalia said with a hint of superiority

"Yes" Luna said and decided to nock her down a peg "A pine tree"

"Hey girls, lets uh not ummm do this now"

"Bad start, here try again I'm Luna"

"I'm Thalia" She said with a smile

"Okay so what's up Harry"

They sat there for a while explaining all that had happened during the day until they got to just outside the tree.

"That sounds so interesting" Thalia said with envy in her eyes

"Well it kinda is, but I'd rather be able to spend some down time with people too."

"Well maybe you can" Thalia suggested

"Huh"

"Well I'm here all the time" They all laughed as she winked "and Luna won't just leave you to your own devices, right?"

"Right" She smiled.

"Well Thals we have to go we'll come back tomorrow" Harry tried to leave and felt something pull him in and not Luna

"Harry I know what Luna said to you outside and I want to say that I hope you come to love her." Thalia said

"Thanks I hope I do too but it makes things weird now." Harry said smiling a little but she could tell it was fake though.

"Why?"

"I kinda feel the same towards another girl" Harry said the smile failing

She walked closer her heart fluttering in hope "Who?"

Then without warning his body disappeared but his voice lingered "You"

-The Ocean Annabeth Percy and Hermione-

"So you're telling me that the hot British kid and Percy are related? And they can both do magic?" A voice said. He could hear them coming and winced a little at the holder of that voice.

"Yes" another kinder sweeter "He and Harry are both related to each other by Great-great-grandparents; Zeus, and parents; Poseidon, not to mention the weird Timelord relation with their grandparents"

"As I see it were half-brother cousins" Percy said alerting them of where he was.

"Oh umm Percy we didn't know you were there we… um… I… sorry." Hermione babbled

He chuckled "It's fine" he looked back into the water and said "You can join if you want I kinda get lost in thought so even if you don't would you come get me for curfew" He asked

"Annabeth do you want to"

"No, He is a Poseidon kid. We won't get along it's not possible." Annabeth said

"I got along with Harry the last two years" She retorted and sat on the left of Percy.

Annabeth didn't say anything but joined them on the left of Hermione

"So you two want to tell me about yourselves and then I'll tell you about me." He asked "That okay Annabeth"

"Not for me, maybe later…umm I'm kinda uncomfortable so I'm just gonna go" she said avoiding Percy's eyes.

"She's a little odd" Percy said

"She's torn right now, about you by the way"

"ME, why me?" he asked incredulously

"She won't admit it but I think she may have a crush on you and seeing the sign of Poseidon may have made you written off for life. The only issue is she can see kindness in you, through your righteous anger." She spoke confidently

"You really think so?" He asked

"Yes, I know I do" She said and got up to walk away

After she went a few feet and he realized the double meaning behind her words "Wait what do you mean"

"Sharing is caring"

-The clearing Rose Doctor and Johnathan-

"So you think the kids will work well with these wands Doctor" Rose spoke from her position next to him

"Yes they should" He responded

"Well they definitely react to their magical heritage"

"Well we need to get them to drop their facades before they can truly start to train so here's what we're going to do. Rose I want you to take Harry and Percy, Johnathan I want you to take Hermione and Luna, That leaves me with Clarisse good fits right?"

"No where do you get those match ups from" Johnathan asked

"Well with Rose, she has the ability to help them heal when they get into a lot of trouble, second they need someone level headed to help them. You and I both know she is the best at that, with me not being able to stay on task all the time it would just annoy them further its why I am taking the Ares child, she need to learn how to relax you are a lot like Hermione and Luna in that you hide yourself so know this is not just the kids who need to drop this but all of us." The Doctor spoke softly knowing it's not going to be an easy road

-Elsewhere-

"So the boy is in America to be exact northern united states" The leader spoke

"Yes" a man in black spoke

"What of the young Hufflepuff"

"She is finishing her training to track a man down in the U.S."

"Hmm could she be recruited?"

"No. she is too young"

"Oh well then, leave her be."

"Yes sir"

"One more question"

"Yes"

"How are the plans coming considering your other master"

"All is halted"

"Good"

"No"

"Why?"

"It seems Black and Lestrange escaped from Azkaban"

"Hmm this is odd why would he help her?"

"We aren't sure but she could have been under potions and imperious the twelve years they've been around should be enough to have wiped them away"

"Remove them"

"Black is… difficult to get to, and Lestrange is no different"

"Very well, go and get others to help in your search for the boy" the leader waved him off and his lesser left

_'Where are you Mr. Potter'_ he thought angrily _'Your worthless godfather will surely come for you, I hope you try to kill him'_

"Today I will rest, then tomorrow I find the brat" a apple exploded from his mere thinking. Then he heard a voice _'yes my child find him end him'_

"Yes father"

-Docks Sirius and Bellatrix-

"Sirius I'm afraid of this what happens if he wants us dead"

"Then we lie there and take the killing curse"

"But I want to find a love a life"

"And from what I know he is kind and a great person"

"So you think we could do this and he'd forgive us"

"It's not a battle of forgiveness but one of trust"

She nodded and turned back into the pillow he smuggled into the hull of the ship. _'It's amazing the damn tracker almost broke right after I got it. Harry must have changed his heritage or he finally learned of it.'_ He looked down to his cousin who lay in his lap _'She was held under potions and the imperious for so long it affected her memory she thinks she got out of Hogwarts two months ago and the memories are slowly coming back. This is not good'_ he closed his eyes and smiled _'Lily I can only hope Harry is like his father don't hold it against me'_

_'Harry I love you'_

A/N: What did you think? I've tried to write it better but I really can't it's the best I can do right now. Is it too much copping out? For clarification this is a Harry/multi and Percy/multi fic if you don't like it that's fine but don't hate on me. Oh can anyone figure out who the leader and man in black are and who 'Father' is. =) Have a good day.


	6. Breaking Bad Memories For Clarissse

A/N so I screwed up the timeline a little bit so instead of Percy's prophecy saying 16 it'll be 17. My head hurts from trying to figure it all out. So on with the story. R&R :)

_'Lily I can only hope Harry is like his father, don't hold it against me'_

_'Harry I love you'_

Chapter 6: Breaking bad… Walls for Clarisse

_'Wake up you must start training today. If you ever expect to get Thalia out of that tree or Luna to ever go out with you, not to mention Clarisse to not beat you up start training today.' _The voice spoke into Harry's mind.

_'Yea, yea, yea, I hear ya. Wait did you just say Luna would go out with me.' _Harry asked half awake.

_'Yes now go train, a day you're not going to like is today.'_

_'Why, someone trying to kill you is on his way here from the docks you left'_

_'VOLDOMORT, Oh no nonononononono this cannot happen this place is to important no I ha-'_

_'SILENCE, no it is not him but someone that may be just as dangerous, well maybe the stories are conflicting with how he feels right now'_

_'Fine I need to go eat' _Harry slowly got prepared and waited for Percy to rise to ask a few questions.

"So ummm… How do you feel about all this" Harry started

"All what… oh right were cousins or something, yea, don't take this bad but I'm not particularly caring since I still don't really know you and my mom is gone." Percy replied as kindly as possible

"Yea right, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough." Harry said

"No, it's not your fault we didn't know what we were doing."

"I… I did though I've fought monsters that would make that thing shake with fear." Harry replied darkly after that the conversation died. They sat in silence until the conch blew for breakfast. As they stepped out they were greeted by their training partners

"Hey guys, how did you sleep? no flupawumps right?" Luna said with a giggle.

"What" They replied

"Luna likes to act a little weird every once in a while it's actually a code that she and I developed." Hermione said

"What did she say mean" Percy asked

Hermione turned Weasley red and said very fast "Umnothingletsgotobreakfast"

"What" Harry and Percy said.

After Hermione calmed she spoke a little slower "Never mind let's go to breakfast." At the twin growls from the stomachs of the Poseidon cabin residents they agreed.

As they approached the dining hall a familiar owl and snake were sitting together waiting patiently. "Hedwig! I'm so sorry I forgot about you I've been so busy with all this new stuff." She hooted and puffed out her chest seemingly to say "That's not good enough but it's a start.

He turned to the snake and spoke parsel **_"While I'm not annoyed or upset at your presence, why are you here friend?"_** Harry asked the black racer.

**_"I am here to bond with you but once I met your owl I knew I would need to ask permission and she has not completed the bond with you even though you chose her as a familiar, if I may suggest you should complete the bond so I may ask and may be welcome with you as a second familiar."_**

**_"Well I will most certainly do that after breakfast but until then you both can join me_** if you want Hedwig you and I can finish the bond after breakfast" She hooted happily and forgiving him. **_"Speaker I do not believe it to be wise for us to enter until we are bonded"_**

When they entered the leaders table was completely empty.

"What's going on? Is this normal?" Harry asked

"No, it's not normal and definitely not good" Hermione said

"She's right, it's not normal and not good" Annabeth joined her half-sister. Percy backed away a little slightly confused about the previous night.

"Hello you Five, Annie" Johnathan spoke behind them.

"Hello John, why is everyone gone?" Harry asked

"I don't know but we are going to accelerate the training. Annie how good are you with bladed weapons?"

"Knives and daggers; amazing, swords and spears; okay" She answered "Why?"

"Clarisse I want your help teaching all the kids in swords and spears, Annie I want your help for the smaller blades." He said with authority

"You know as a daughter of Ares I can do all that." Clarisse spoke with a little bit of anger.

"Yes, but can you teach them at the same time going in depth about both?" He said matter-of-factly

"….No."

"That's what I thought, besides she's the only one that knows about, well our uniqueness. So go give offerings and then come to the clearing The Doctor has teams set up…sort of" he said trailing off at the end

"Sort of?" Percy asked

"Yes well with Annie I don't know if he will want to change it." Johnathan answered.

"Okay."

"See you there in no less than twenty minutes." He left in a flash

"Did he apparate?" Harry asked

"No." Hermione answered "It's light travel, just a little bit slower than shadow travel but quicker than apparation."

"Shadow travel?" Harry asked

"Yea, and apparation?" Percy asked

"Shadow travel is literally that travel through shadows, and apparation is using magic to thrust yourself into a new spot, generally they are all uncomfortable. Apparation being the top and like being squeezed through a hole, shadow travel is just uncomfortable for your mind it's kind of…weird, and light travel is fairly okay just odd tingling sensations through your body." Hermione said like it came out of a book "Now Johnathan said to give offering then leave. Let's hurry"

They rushed over and gave offering to their parents. The stomachs of Percy, Harry, and Clarisse revolted at being denied.

As Harry was last to leave, Hedwig and his snake swarmed him

"Hold on guys we have some training to do once we get there we can talk" Harry said trying to calm the animals

They ran straight to the arena and in less than three minutes they reached The Doctor and Rose who were working on something close to the ground.

"Doctor were here." Hermione announced

"Huh? Oh yes, Training okay here's the schedule First Selected groups, Then Teams, Then Full group lunch will interrupt Team training and You have five minutes after breakfast and before diner to get here and back then after the campfire you will come here for night training for a total of a sixteen hour day then eight left to sleep, use it wisely." The Doctor spoke

"What are the Selected Groups and Teams?" Clarisse asked with Annabeth nodding with the question.

"Well selected is going to be Rose with Harry and Percy, Johnathan with Hermione and Luna, and me with Clarisse" The Doctor said "Now you" He said turning to Annabeth "I'm putting you with Hermione and Luna because I sense something special in you. Not magic but something else. Something different, oh well must be a coincidence, or real, I don't know yet"

"What?"

"Don't worry Annabeth when he showed up with this new face he confused me to with all this mumbo jumbo" Rose said

"New Face?" Percy asked

"To make a long story short for you guys a death sentence is a chance to be remade in your whole body." Johnathan said joining the group. "Percy, Harry come with me, now" Johnathan said and started to walk away with the boys right behind him.

"Annabeth, Hermione, Luna come with me" Rose said calmly and they all began their departure opposite of the boys.

"And then there were two. Now Clarisse I specifically put you with me for a reason. One I like you you're spunky, and very collected in your area of expertise. I asked Rose and Johnathan to test their individual abilities to help pick the teams, then the roles in the larger group. You are definitely going to be a trainer, however we need to work a couple of things out… Emotionally… Mentally… and Harry." The Doctor said with a knowing smirk.

"H-how did you know?"

"I'm 1200 years old I've had a married couple and a couple women who fell for me" The Doctor said sadly "I know the look of young love"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM"

"Listen, Clarisse, it was just a figure of speech. I understand but let's start at that. Love. Why are you adamant at that."

"The one person I loved more than anything abandoned me for my sins, the ones I couldn't help but make, the ones that I will never regret but wish I could have learned that lesson in a different way." She said quietly "Then when she thought she could come back in my life I was mad at her all the time I **HATED **her, I would wake up and she would be there and I would want to rip her limb, from limb"

"Who was this"

"My own mother" she added

"Hmm, continue" He added and wrapped a hand around her shoulders.

"Well one day I couldn't take it anymore she was nagging me about nothing and I exploded, only it was more than just vocal, the house was torn to pieces and she was ripped in half, held together by a piece of drywall. She was coughing up blood when I calmed down and she said 'I love you Clarisse I always knew you were special, I couldn't always show it because I was told of a day when you would need to be cold when you would need to be able to attack someone you love, personally I wish it hadn't been me but I'm glad it wasn't some poor boy who thought you would be his forever. That being said you must be selectively cold but never lose your loving nature.' Those were her last words. I cried for three days."

He pulled her into a hug and held her tight as she cried. "Know I now, why I felt drawn to you. Clarisse my people they were amazing wonderful people they could do things other races could never think of. We were the mightiest race in the galaxy. The Timelords, then the time war came-the last great time war- and they changed they became ruthless and dangerous only looking for a way to outlive the universe. I killed them, all of them. I am the oncoming storm for far more races that are extinct than ones that are not. I killed the ones I loved, I ended the life of my own mother, I murdered children, all for one man who brought them to the bottom of the barrel I may have been the gun but he's the one that pulled the trigger, like your mother and the one who spoke to her. Clarisse it makes you human to feel like this, you killed her that I am for sure of, but you killed her the same way a gun kills someone. Activated" The doctor spoke as her crying slowed

"Th-thank you Doctor, I want to move on and do some training if that's alright." Clarisse asked

"Yes, first though you and I will go over one thing before we begin the physical training. Magic"

"Okay, I don't know where to start."

"Good thing I'm here then. First understand what happened with your mother was called accidental magic and it happens to wizards who have either immature cores or a lot of power, you had both so you destroyed a house, I know of one boy who, gods know how he didn't, could blow up a building the size of the Empire State Building and not feel a thing"

"Harry"

"No, gods no, Harry is much stronger, I'm speaking of Percy, don't let this put you down you could easily take at least thirty stories-twice what Johnathan or I could do- any way the second is your core"

"Like my abs?" She asked

"No the magical one though you can exersize it like a muscle"

"Oh, what is it"

"It's the origin of all of your magic and the one thing that can kill you on a whim if the situation calls for it. It is comprised of forces created by Chaos himself and is unknown of how he did it, the ancients have tried, as well as the titans and were unsuccessful, the closest ones were the gods, they created the ability to pass on what they call 'Blessings' they are the essence of the god placed into their child. It helped George Washington, General Douglas Macarthur, and Hitler. Although the last wasn't for what you think, but that explanation comes later. Now the last thing you need to understand is that your magic will pull you toward certain people and they can either hurt or harm you your magic knows only that they have the possibility of making you stronger and balanced which is what it was created for in the first place."

"How it isn't balanced if some people have magic and others don't, that tips the scale."

"One word: Weapons. The non-magicals will always be able to defeat the magical when the odds are greater than or equal to 4:1 no matter how hard the magical tries."

"Why?"

"Chaos controls who can and can't practice magic and they usually stay within the same lines thus Purebloods a fifth of the magical community, however the pure bloods sometimes prefer non-magicals which create half-bloods the majority at three fifths because when a half blood has kids with any of the mentioned blood types they are considered half-bloods, muggle-born magicals are just that born to muggles or non-magicals, Hermione is one, they take up the other fifth."

"Okay who I the strongest of the three."

A smug smile graced his lips "My favorite question the answer is half-bloods"

"Why?

"The pure bloods have their parent's and grand-parent's and great grand-parent's and so on, magical cores to contend with their new one thus causing their magic to be weak or immature until they're about thirteen, however a muggle-born is far too strong because it has free reign over the wizards body so it can get out of hand very quickly. The half-bloods have it the easiest and because they have a starting point without being choked out. This causes them to have strong cores that mature before they turn eight, Harry's own core was mature before he turned three which is completely unheard-of this shows his raw power is utterly staggering."

"What about mine?"

"I am going to wait to analyze everyone's cores until we all meet up later and are able to talk. Now we need to wizard you up. First and foremost your wand." He reached down and grabbed a stick off the ground and held it out to Clarisse "Fifteen inches Lignum vitae, and wild boar hair, from a boar that had recently acquired its target. Surprisingly actually impossibly flexible not wibilly but won't break if you sit on it. It is great for offensive and defensive spells not good with jinxes."

He held it to her and she grabbed for the handle the handle was a dark color leading up to almost white at the tip and it had a zig zag shape (think Bellatrix's wand only with one more bend and slightly more dramatic but ending up straighter) but still functional and a handle that had finger ruts in it for better grip. Then it had a root going from the bottom of the handle to the middle of the staff.

"What's with the part sticking out?"

"Tricky business, putting charms on wands so I added a part that can be the root that runs over half the wand you slip your fingers through to grip it and instantly no one can summon or even banish it from your hand. Also makes it harder to physically drop it. Clarisse there's a reason you're the only one I'm giving this to, but you have you figure it out"

"Now?!"

"No, but before The last of our foes die, because it will help destroy him."

"Okay? Why are you so cryptic?"

"Don't worry, let's work on finding your core"

"Okay… wait what?" she said confused

"Finding your core, were going to meditate and look for your core, I'll have to do this with everyone over the next few days so don't worry you aren't getting singled out just the first"

"Okay, sounds simple enough. What does it do?"

"It lets you have greater control over the magic in your body and it can help clear up mental issues."

"Okay. Where do we start" She spoke with only a small waver in her voice

"Sit, clear your mind, enter it"

"How d-"

"Shhhh, do not think about it just do it"

"Okay" She began to stop thinking, which for a kid with ADHD it isn't exactly easy _'doesn't he realize that this shit is hard, I'm not a goddess who can control everything I mean "clear your mind" what does that mean'_

"To stop thinking, you have to try Clarisse I want you to focus on one thing, your wand."

"Okay" She took her wand in hand and felt a tug in her gut _'What the… that might be my core. I'm going to follow it'_ She landed in a dark zone that went on forever and she tried to find anything to help so she held her wand up and waited for anything. She felt the pull on her gut and let it lead her by red sparks that also happened in front of her.

_'Hmmm she's already looking for it "clear your mind HA please that can't happen for any of them I'll have to teach them through the old ways, huh, that spark was green'_ he started focusing on Clarisse and noticed her straining

_'I can feel it I'm so close what's blocking me from seeing it'_

"Clarisse you may have past experiences you don't want to live in the way and constricting your magic you will need to relive those no matter what if you ever hope to find your core and gain ultimate control."

_'Okay relive worst memories and then ultimate control, let's go' _as she walked about she found a wall that was crumbling. "This must be the block." She touched it and was transported to her classroom from third grade.

"Hello class today were going to work on multiplication and division, then read another chapter in our book. Get out a pencil and paper" The teacher spoke

"I remember this, I forgot my backpack at home and the office called and I went down to pick it up."

Suddenly the teacher walked up to Clarisse and said "Sweetie I need you to go to the board and write some things down then work through the problems."

"Okay Mrs. Dodds"

"Wait no it's a phone call"

"It's a repressed memory changed by the mist it seems"

"Doctor?!"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Don't worry about that watch yourself"

"Okay" She watched the younger version of herself go up to the board and start writing, then the lunch bell rang and the kids left "Mrs. Dodds, may I go to lunch"

"Oh sweetie you are lunch" Mrs. Dodds said and her hand flew up and changed into leathery skin the same for her other hand. Then her face changed and that is what started both Clarisse's to scream "What sweetie do you not want it." Suddenly a yellow light hit her in the stomach and it caused her to start bleeding "ARGHHH HOW DID YOU WOUND ME" she marched forward and a red crescent shot towards her, Mrs. Dodds tried to move but just wasn't fast enough it hit her hard and she exploded in a shower of gore covering Clarisse in monster dust and blood, a lot of blood. Then a bright light appeared and a man in a biker outfit appeared

"Oh Clarisse I'm so sorry I will help stop the bad dreams." He waved his hand over her face and she fell to sleep

"That's where the block came from" The doctor spoke

"Yes Doctor I did it if I'm right you're here reliving my daughters memory with her. Know this Clarisse I love you and you are my favorite. Clarisse he will help"

"The Doctor"

"Yes but not who I was speaking of I meant the child who speaks to snakes."

"Harry"

"Yes, now that you have relived this go and deal with the memories of it happening to you. I'm sorry I couldn't remove it from you"

"It's okay at least my father broke rules to help me"

"Ha, true"

"Goodbye"

"For now"

The darkness surrounded them and they saw one more wall only a lot bigger and stronger

"Let's do that tomorrow Doctor."

"Okay Clarisse"

They woke up with the sun setting and everyone behind shields conjured by Johnathan and Harry

"Hello everyone sorry about that didn't mean to scare you"

"Doctor it's happening again"

He turned to see her body floating shooting off a lot of light and enough magic to put Johnathan and himself to shame

"Harry get over here NOW." The Doctor yelled

"What do I do John that's insane."

"Listen to him"

Harry looked frightened "Harry James Potter, you have KILLED a three thousand year old snake that could kill you by looking at you, you will go in there and help her, this instant." Hermione yelled

So he did he ran straight to her and noticed she was crying

"Harry she's reliving a really bad memory talk to her comfort her"

So Harry walked to her "Clarisse I'm here, Harry, I want you to know you're stronger than this, you're better than any memory you've got" You can beat it, I know it."

She opened her eyes and they were full of fear with one thing trying to take over. Hope. "Harry I'm scared I can see her attacking me and then blowing up."

"Shhhh Clarisse all you have to do is relax focus on my voice."

He spoke to her for another fifteen minutes just calming her down. A couple times the memory was very forceful and shot out more magic but Harry never wavered. When she fully calmed she held tight to him and never let him go

"I believe we have a MVP today. Ms. Clarisse you deserve it for what you did"

"Thank you, Johnathan"

"Now before Harry and Percy's stomachs eat us lets go to diner"

They walked back to the mess hall and all sat at the Poseidon table except Annabeth for the first few minutes she had to go talk to Chiron about something. Clarisse never left Harry's side and only ate a small amount

"No night training guys" The Doctor said and then quietly to Harry "Harry I suggest you let her sleep next to you tonight she will have nightmares."

"Okay doctor"

'Thank you' She mouthed to The Doctor

-New York Harbor Sirius and Bellatrix-

"We have to go up state let's take the tube"

"Okay Sirius"

"Are you okay, the dreams still bad?"

"Not as bad as before but to know what I did to that poor Longbottom boy I'll never forgive myself"

"It's okay Bella, I still love you"

"Thank you Sirius"

"Now lets go"

-Elsewhere-

"The boy has yet to be found sir." The man in black spoke

"Well that needs to change, NOW"

"Yes sir"

"I want him here YESTERDAY"

"Yes sir."

"Good leave do not come back without the boy"

"Yes sir"

The man in black left. He walked fifty feet away from the door before he spoke "Fool, I cannot find him he is in a heavily warded place it's impossible. I'll kill the boy for my master when I see him"


	7. The Boys

A/N: So I realized that it's going to take a long time for me to get this story finished because right now it spans

Chronicle1-POA/TLT age's 12

Chronicle 2-GOF/SOM age's 13

Chronicle 3-OOTP/TC/Back to OOTP age's 15

Chronicle 4-HBP/BOTL, age's 16

Chronicle 5-DH/TLO, age's 17

Final Chronicle age's 21

I don't know how long this will take it could be years or months depending on my pacing right now it is going a little slow and I apologize for that but as of now the show must go on

The man in black left. He walked fifty feet away from the door before he spoke "Fool, I cannot find him he is in a heavily warded place it's impossible. I'll kill the boy for my master when I see him"

Chapter 7: The Boys

"Percy, Harry come with me, now" Johnathan said and started to walk away with the boys right behind him.

"John what are we going to do?" Harry asked

"Simple, train, learn, understand, and kick ass. First though you both need to have scans run on you for any compulsions or restraints on your magic, godly, or gallifreyan abilities." John said "Ah hah, Percy I believe you have the doctor to thank for this." He pulled out an electric blue stick with carvings in it. The tip was very pointed, so much so it would draw blood if pressed hard enough. The most interesting part of it was the trident that was engraved on it. "It is made of mangrove wood, and Hippocampi hair, very flexible and extraordinarily great with offensive spells being as it comes from two docile organisms." Johnathan said "Though that could come from the charms and trident rune work."

"Wait, what's a rune." Percy asked

"A rune is a symbol that represents a word in either: Nordic, Egyptian, Greek, Roman, or Native American." Johnathan said

"Wait, American Indians were magic users" Harry asked

"Yes, far superior to their English counter parts."

"Why?" Percy and Harry asked at once

"They let their magic flow rather than suppress and control." Johnathan said "This causes more accidental magic, yes, but Mages almost five times as strong as the average in Europe."

"That's cool" Percy said "So will you teach us that way?"

"You, yes. Harry, no. He does it already without trying." Johnathan said proudly "He does it because of the raw power he has it dwarfs Dumbledore when it's all used and sense Voldomort is only half as strong it is still very tiny. But since they both **control** their magic it is used faster."

"Wait I've heard you use those names a lot who is Voldomort and Dumbledore." Percy asked

This time Harry spoke up "Voldomort is an abomination a piece of filth that threatened people in the eighties and nineties. Then he tried to kill someone and something happened and he was killed…Mostly" Harry said the last part quietly "Dumbledore is a wizard of the light and the headmaster of the school Hermione, Luna, and I attend."

"So Voldomort is super powerful and super bad and Dumbledore is super powerful and super good." Percy said

"Yep" Johnathan said "So let's start. Percy I want you to try and find your magical epicenter and use that as a base to draw on your power." He drew a circle in the dirt and told Percy to stay in there and concentrate "It's simple calm yourself … well actually no don't calm yourself envision your emotions, thoughts, memories, and actions as an ocean, calm and incredibly powerful, that should help you."

"Okay" Percy said in disbelief. Still, he sat and focused.

"Now Harry it's time for a test I want to test your magic abilities as well as your godly ones and then focus on sword fighting or bows or anything you fancy." Johnathan said. "Let's start with the most familiar. Magic.

Now I know you understand the basics, I want you to forget all of that I'm going to teach you how YOU use magic, without trying."

"What do you mean." Harry asked

"Well when myself or Hermione, Luna and, The Doctor cast spells we have to force the magic out of us when you and eventually Percy cast spells it flows only one other can do that and I have my suspicions as to why."

"Who? Voldomort?"

"No, he may have the will to do it but not the power… well from birth. He wasn't always super powerful he spent years working his magic to be as strong as he is. No it's Dumbledore but even he doesn't have this kind of power."

"What? Are you saying I'm stronger than Dumbledore?"

"Yes, and no." Johnathan said "In raw power you outclass him by miles. In 'control' you are very under him but thankfully we don't have to do that your magic will be wild and free and as powerful as it gets."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Let's start."

"First I have to check you for restraints, compulsions and any other magical things restricting and/or attached to your magic" Johnathan said and started waving his wand. Harry noticed that it glowed four colors very rapidly over and over again; Red, Blue, Green, and Black.

"John what do those colors mean."

"Red is for any lasting magic from the last spell cast on you and it's a diagnostic for me cause while you were sleeping I cast a confundus charm on you and that's what it showed. Green is the most powerful spell cast on you and its color. Blue is compulsions and restrictors they're powerful to be blues they're usually a light purple, the closer it gets to dark blue the stronger. The black is a sign that something is attached to your magic that should not be it's a parasite and I don't know just yet on how to remove it. The others though are like nothing to remove."

"Then let's start. I want these off." Harry pleaded

"We will but first I want you to cast spells until you're magically exhausted, then I'll remove it. For two reasons one its magical exersize two it's a safety precaution. So I'm going to teach you the strongest spell I know 'Efflicto' the obliteration spell point and shoot. Whatever you're aiming at is gone in a mist of blood and gore."

Harry looked queasy and he said "Why would I ever want that spell?"

"When an enemy is trying to kill you what else are you going to do, you could rip them to pieces in six or seven spells that amount to more magic used, or you could do a wide area 'Efflicto' and remove all of the bad guys in a twenty foot radius or you could do the arc 'Efflicto' and remove the first few lines of the enemy, or my favorite the big'un 'Efflicto' a American wizard helped me with this one and it usually takes two strong or three regular wizards to do it. It would take the combined strength of Dumbledore and Voldomort to do it. I think you could do it by yourself."

"What?"

"Yes so let's start the movements are simple a jab then down finally up. The incantation goes with the movement Jab(eee) Down (flick) Up (toh)."

"Okay." Harry said still looking queasy

"Let's get to work." Johnathan said "First step up and just fire away put all your will into it. Make it happen. Let it flow from you however."

"How do I do that?"

"Simple. Just do it"

"Oh yea easy for you to say-"

"Yes actually you see I had one instruction 'Do not control it, let it happen' I had no idea what I was doing and with a simple stunner I nearly died. Harry quit right now quit if you think you really have it hard because I know you do you've seen stuff that would make most grown men run home to mommy, but you know what I've seen things that make Voldomort look like a puppy poodle. That would make the basilisk look like a baby python. Harry I've stood where you stood I've fought where you've fought and will have fought. I've been there. Now are you going to stand there and do nothing or are you going to prove yourself with that wand there."

Harry was mad not at John but at himself for allowing him to sound like a spoiled brat "EFFLICTO" Harry said and pointed it at a tree not even caring about the motions. Where that tree once stood was still a tree not even touched.

"Too much force Harry let the emotions take it and let it flow."

Even more angry he let his anger flow out of him and he felt something within him snap and he held his hand up and whispered "Efflicto." The tree and the surrounding fifteen feet was destroyed without a sound

"Good. Again"

Twenty minutes later Percy had called out for Johnathan and asked him for help "I'm stuck I've been sifting through emotions and memories and I can't get passed it"

"Hold on a moment." He turned to Harry "Harry keep firing spells but no more 'Efflicto' use an overcharged stunner"

"Yes sir" In the last twenty minutes letting his magic flow was getting easier.

"Percy I'm going to grab the sides of your head and help you in there." He entered and immediately felt the splash of the ocean. "Percy?"

"Yea I was confused too must be my love for the ocean"

"That figures. Sea water I hate sea water. It sticks to me in a weird way."

"That's interesting. I hate fresh water for the same reason."

"Whatever let's start. Where were you when you started the memory sifting"

"Right here"

"Really that's convenient usually people have to find there cen…te….r" Johnathan's eyes got to the size of diner plates "This is your center Percy you have magic so powerful that your center is an ocean. Percy you and Harry are very well matched." Johnathan said "You and Harry are the strongest two wizards in history"

"Wow… that's cool" Percy said with a hint of disbelief and a smaller amount of amazement.

"Percy you are powerful no just keep working on your memories and tomorrow we will start wand training."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" as he exited he herd Percy mumble "Now for when my mom died then I'm done _'This won't be easy Percy but you'll make it I know you will'_

"Harry, how do you feel? Any different"

"No my arm hurts from holding it up but that's it"

"What no drain no nothing."

"Nope"

"Fine, I guess I'll remove the restrictors, I just don't know what I'm going to do" He started moving his wand over Harry and freaked out when the only colors that showed up were Red, Green, and Black. "No that's not possible, you, should, how, wh- I don't even know anymore"

"Doctor I Felt something strange while you were helping Percy like my magic was rolling like a ball and it spit spells out and I directed them out through the wand."

"Well that's normal Harry only on a smaller scale such as my magic just ejects it and I grab hold and send it out through my wand."

"So mine is just super powerful"

"Yes" Johnathan said "Now go get Percy and we'll join the others"

"We need to get back together and go to dinner and then night training"

So they walked off and noticed that Clarisse's body was shooting off light Johnathan grabbed Harry and Percy and apparate them to the girls and then he and Harry conjured simple protegos.

-excerpt from last chapter-

They woke up with the sun setting and everyone behind shields conjured by Johnathan and Harry

"Hello everyone sorry about that didn't mean to scare you"

"Doctor it's happening again"

He turned to see her body floating shooting off a lot of light and enough magic to put Johnathan and himself to shame

"Harry get over here NOW." The Doctor yelled

"What do I do John that's insane."

"Listen to him"

Harry looked frightened "Harry James Potter, you have KILLED a three thousand year old snake that could kill you by looking at you, you will go in there and help her, this instant." Hermione yelled

So he did he ran straight to her and noticed she was crying

"Harry she's reliving a really bad memory talk to her comfort her"

So Harry walked to her "Clarisse I'm here, Harry, I want you to know you're stronger than this, you're better than any memory you've got" You can beat it, I know it."

She opened her eyes and they were full of fear with one thing trying to take over. Hope. "Harry I'm scared I can see her attacking me and then blowing up."

"Shhhh Clarisse all you have to do is relax focus on my voice."

He spoke to her for another fifteen minutes just calming her down. A couple times the memory was very forceful and shot out more magic but Harry never wavered. When she fully calmed she held tight to him and never let him go

"I believe we have a MVP today. Ms. Clarisse you deserve it for what you did"

"Thank you, Johnathan"

"Now before Harry and Percy's stomachs eat us lets go to diner"

They walked back to the mess hall and all sat at the Poseidon table except Annabeth for the first few minutes she had to go talk to Chiron about something. Clarisse never left Harry's side and only ate a small amount

"No night training guys" The Doctor said and then quietly to Harry "Harry I suggest you let her sleep next to you tonight she will have nightmares."

"Okay doctor"

'Thank you' She mouthed to The Doctor

-Bellatrix and Sirius current day Noon-

"We are almost there we need to reach that pine tree and then the hill is where they are"

"Okay" She said with great fear and pain.

"Bella, I love you girl but you gotta help me here we can set up in the shade and I'll go find some water and bring it to you but you need to watch for the police."

"Okay Siri" She said and giggled when he scowled

"I asked you not to call me that"

"I know, it's why I did it" they both laughed at that

_'I can't believe I'm sitting here with my niece someone we came to fear during the beginning of the war, poor Longbottom I hope he can forgive her I know it was hard for me when she found me in the prison.'_

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter and the repeat portion of the chapter so I will try to be better about it I just couldn't figure out how to make it longer


	8. The Girls And The Blacks

A/N: Sorry about the late update I've been at a college open house this weekend.

_'I can't believe I'm sitting here with my niece someone we came to fear during the beginning of the war, poor Longbottom I hope he can forgive her I know it was hard for me when she found me in the prison.'_

Chapter 8 The girls and the blacks

"Annabeth, Hermione, Luna come with me" Rose said calmly and they all began their departure opposite of the boys.

"Rose, what are we going to do?" Annabeth asked

"Well first I am going to check Luna and Hermione for any compulsions and restrictors then if there are none they will practice normally but if there are then they will do something to remove them while I help you fix your DNA" Rose said and pulled out her wand and waved over the girls the colors for Hermione were Red, Red, Purple. Then Luna's colors were Red, Red, light blue

"What were those colors" Annabeth asked

"Red is for any lasting magic from the last spell cast on them and it's a diagnostic for me cause while they were sleeping I cast a confundus charm on them and that's what it showed. Red are the most powerful spells cast on them and its color for Hermione it was 'Expelliarmus' and Luna was a stunner. Purple is compulsions and restrictors they're pretty weak to be purple, the closer it gets to dark blue the stronger. And now they have to go work on getting rid of the compulsions, while you and I go work on you." She drew two triangles one pointing away from her and a flat at her feet and the other opposite it.

"So we step in here and do what exactly?" Luna asked

"You will focus and find your center for you Luna I imagine it to be something either sunny or Moony or very, very weird. Hermione look for a library once you think you've found it call out to me"

"Yes Rose" they said simultaneously

"Now Annabeth we need to work on getting your weaker DNA to become dominant. We are going to do that through a long and difficult process that will take about half an hour." Rose said turning serious

"Half an hour doesn't sound all that long"

"Well in your mindscape time moves differently"

"Mindscape? What is that?"

"Your mindscape is the epicenter of you it **is** Annabeth it's where the magic in magical people comes together for you it's the divine power of your mother and the DNA of a man from thousands of years ago who visited this planet."

"You mean like an alien."

"Yes similar to The Doctor in that he was from his planet"

"So I'm an alien?"

"No you are a demigod but you have Gallifreyan blood running through you."

"So why is this important?"

"It wouldn't be except that you're a daughter of Athena the goddess who visited Gallifrey long ago, and created the first Timelord. You see they were already very smart. Light years beyond humans but so far behind what they could be if they had just a small amount of power more. Athena brought them just that the small extra power they needed the divine power they so desired. But before this happened, a man named The Lost visited in his ship before they had time travel and the woman he had slept with died with a still born birth so after feeling unable to return after causing two innocents deaths he decided to stay here under a new name that name was Julius Caesar. The line while traveling through very much illegitimacy ends with you a daughter of Athena. So the pre- Timelord DNA is fighting against the divine DNA causing some unwanted side-affects."

"Like what?" Annabeth said with worry

"Nothing serious because we recognized it earlier than your sixteenth birthday, that's when some bad shit would have started."

"Like"

"Warping in and out of the time space continuum and possibly changing the timeline of the human race."

"Oh that's bad."

"Yep. Now step into the triangle it will amplify your lambent DNA and increase the likely hood of success without a magical core"

"Then why did you give the others triangles?"

"Simple it boosts their chances as well"

"Oh"

"So step in and concentrate on your mind, center yourself don't 'clear your mind' only mad men are able to do that. You must focus on what makes Annabeth, Annabeth. What defines you is what will give you a fighting edge over this."

"Why are you saying all of this it sounds like I might not make it"

"You might not, it's not an easy process on the mind or body you could die or you could become a vegetable it won't be nice but it's worth it and with me here the chances of failure are so small it's almost worthless to point it out but it's still important because if it does fail it won't be pretty."

"ummm okay" Annabeth said a little fear showing through.

"Let's start" Rose said and a golden glow surrounded her and tendrils of light sprouted from her and plants grew from the ground, died and more took its place "The gift of time is precious and dangerous I can age you with a thought and I can place you so far out of time you will never recover. But I can reverse anything I can fix any ailment I can last a millennium and it seem like only a second has passed I will help you on your journey by placing you in a time lock you won't be able to leave this spot but you also won't want to. Are you ready?"

"No, but let's start it"

A small smile graced Rose's lips "Good you'll do great. I can see it"

Annabeth started to think about herself what defined her, Luke, Thalia, Grover, Hermione, who defined her, what made her, Annabeth."

_'It's not them little one it's another, you don't even know Annabeth she is beautiful and dangerous, strong and smart. You are all of these things yes, but the Annabeth you're going to be is so much more, she is as smart as Athena herself, as brave as the one she chooses, as strong as what he fights and more, but beauty will allude her in that she will have to look at herself through her other's eyes.'_

"Rose someone is speaking to me"

"Is it helping you concentrate on one thing"

"Sort of, its making me focus on what I will become rather than who I am"

"focus on that. You want to be an architect right?"

"Yes"

"You will find a statue of the person you become in the center and surround it with a city it will help you focus on who you will be"

Slowly she began the process of building her city. When she got to the center of it something weird happened two statues erected one that was just her but looked lonely and frightened, the other was of her happy and being held by someone, she couldn't make out the face but the air was unmistakable except now she knew two with that hair style. Then more figures appeared two with curly hair another with hair that was confusing her cause every time she looked at it, it was different and then the last two had straight hair one was long the other shot. The faces never appeared she was truly confused because as she looked at the lonely Annabeth she had stacks of blueprints and architectural drawings and the other just had those around her.

"Rose" Annabeth called "Can you come here"

"Yes, what do you need"

"Which do I take?"

"That depends what do you value more your love of architecture or the love another person could give you?"

"I don't know."

"Well now is that decision you have to make it now or you'll never have another chance"

"I want to build something to last all of time."

"But you want a family that's better than the one you were born with"

"Yes"

"One choice will lead to the world built by Annabeth Chase, the other a family so large it is a world of its own, but no one said you couldn't have architecture to last forever just not a city… Maybe"

"I want love, I want a family, I don't want to be alone ever again."

"Then choose it. You know it's the only thing you could ever live with. Know this though it will change you your thought process will become changed and you won't change back"

"What do you mean?"

"Basically you will enjoy a lot of things you wouldn't know. Your ADHD will get worse but also you will be able to hyper-focus which is where you will be able to focus on one thing at a time and never worry anything else."

"I'll do it."

"Then prepare yourself for a lot of pain"

"I'm ready" She touched the statue and instantly the world became a blinding light and full of screams

"Annabeth focus on my voice it will bring you out of this the screams are of lives that won't live because of your choice but the other choices screams are far worse most of those that die in this choice are enemies."

That didn't help her pain but the light was dimming she saw the world from her choice invade the other and happiness emanated from the statues. Pain ebbed away from her as she calmed down. She felt an odd sense of calm wash over her and many thoughts run through her mind. Many of them she never would have thought of now she didn't minds them her having a girlfriend and boyfriend…at the same time. Such interesting thoughts for someone who is very old fashioned.

"Have the mental changes happened yet"

"Very much, is the headache normal?"

"Yes"

"Then all is okay right?"

"No. The physical changes will take place in five minutes and I need to wake up the other girls to show them what will happen later for their choices."

"What?"

"You will understand in time now. AWAKE"

With a start Annabeth was awake and in searing pain so bad all she could do was wither on the ground

"Hermione! Luna! Get over here NOW"

They ran as fast as they could

"What's wrong Rose?" Hermione asked

"Her body will change, not much mostly internal but her hair will gain something I don't know what though. She may gain other things that her other futures would have had scars that will immediately disappear but the hair change happens in all of the possible choices she had so it WILL stay."

"Rose" A strained voice spoke "It hurts"

"Yes only a little more and you're done." Rose said her eyes flickering to her hair to see the infamous golden glow of regeneration "There five minutes left and she'll be done with stage one and the rest take about four hours of sleep to complete" _'Not even noon this girl did it in the thirty minutes I told her it would take.'_

"Rose it hurts less now"

"Good stand the physical changes work better if your equilibrium is situated for standing."

"Okay, I'll try" And try she did never made it to her knees mind you but she never quit "I get hurt every time I go to stand"

_'Fight it child show you are the daughter of the war goddess'_

The voice was right a war goddess would never be stopped by pain this is only a fraction of what was to come if she didn't stand. So with effort rivaling that of Samson's last act* she stood. The golden light surrounded her and was instantly gone.

"My head hurts"

"Twelve hundred thousand years of information does that to you but everything else okay?"

"Yes"

"Annabeth, Rose said there would be physical changes, changes from other possibilities that you could have lived" Hermione said

"Rose I only saw those two, what other possibilities could there have been?"

"Every second you didn't choose one removed possibilities by the thousands"

"So what's different"

"Well your hair has a blacker tint to it, it's still gold but there seems to be black "highlights" For lack of a better term and one solid white line but it fades into the blonde unless you're looking for it. You're just a small bit taller not noticeable except by your pants they were at the second hole in your shoe laces now they're at the first" Luna spoke up

"Okay, that seems… odd"

"You'll get used to it."

"Now I do believe we have two people to go meet after you're mostly healed up."

"Who?" Luna asked

"You know them well but something tragic happened to both of them."

The time spent waiting for Annabeth to heal up was spent in silence

"How do you feel" Rose said after five minutes

"A Lot better"

"Good we need to go"

Rose grabbed on to the shoulders of the teens and they realized that the images around them were bending in odd directions and being warped. They suddenly appeared in front of a woman with wild black hair and a man who was pointing his wand at Rose's throat

"Who are you"

"My name is Rose Tyler second in command with the ship named a T.A.R.D.I.S. and the trainer of Hermione Granger Luna Lovegood and Annabeth Chase for the day. Normally I'm with Percy Jackson and the one you seek."

His wand tightened and a blue light emanated from it but never left the light

_'H-How does he know that, John swore only two people know it the other is dead'_

"This is a special spell of mine _'Oblitero' _much like the rumored 'Efflicto' the old sage knew and passed on to only one other it obliterates… Everything."

"You're wrong on one thing"

"What?"

"That one only obliterates one thing at a time Johnathan has a version that Obliterates everything in a twenty foot radius called _'Efflicto Maximus'_ He is an exceptional wizard and excellent at breaking compulsions and restrictors…Such as the ones placed on Harry"

The wand was glowing brightly and dug into Rose's throat even more than meant to he whispered powerfully "where is my godson."

"With our friends, but you must wait until he comes back from his quest to approach him. You must wait"

"I did twelve years of waiting"

"Wrongfully so we can help you find the rat destroy every last part of him"

"No that's to kind"

"Correct, Now come with us and we will take you to the place you can sleep and stay for two weeks"

"Why can't we see him" Bellatrix said speaking for the first time

"You will change an event in the future that he has to go through, you can only do that by being known. He will most likely choose a bad choice in order to reach the revenge you search for. He must make the decision based on his friends never his family."

"Why"

"You cannot die twice."

"So?"

"By making the choices for his family his friends WILL die"

"So by meeting the boy I was SUPPOSED to raise I will make his friends die."

"Yes. The most disastrous thing you could do right now is that"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand" Sirius said and the light grew brighter "How do I know you're not a unbranded death eater."

"You don't but you can't kill me"

"Why?"

Her eyes glowed bright gold and she spoke in a powerful voice "You cannot destroy time for it is infinite in any direction. I am the embodiment of time" Just to prove her point she erected a force field and reversed time to the point where the country was untamed land. And so far forward all that existed was ash and dust and then back to the present

"Okay…um I believe you"

"Good, Now I do believe Bellatrix deserves a rest in a proper bed"

"Yes. She does"

Rose turned to the girls "You must not tell Harry or Percy of this, until the time is right"

"Yes ma'am"

Rose turned and said to the Blacks "We have a wand crafter in our midst who can make you wands that are far more compatible than your old ones"

"Good since those were destroyed upon entering Azkaban we'll need some"

"Yes now Harry is going to be a little bit different than a normal wizard in fact the only normal wizards in our group are you and Bellatrix and even then you are both exceptionally powerful, nothing to write to Harry about but maybe the Doctor or Johnathan"

"The Doctor!" Bellatrix said excitedly

"Yes Do you know him?"

"Yes He visited me when I was a little girl, I was scared and alone about to be attacked by some muggle boys and I heard this strange sound and a man stepped in front of me and defended me from them. They ran away very fast. He turned to me and I started to fear him he got down to my level and held my hands told me his name and that he could help me and said you will need this information for later, then I woke up in my bed"

"Interesting we should ask him what it is or will be. What was he wearing?"

"The most memorable thing was a Fez, a bow tie, and a tweed jacket"

"So it could be later since the last time he had Fez it was destroyed by River Song."

"River Song?"

"Don't worry, she is his wife, she and I have an odd sort of agreement."

"that's interesting"

"It is especially on birthdays"

Looks of interest crossed the Blacks faces Sirius spoke up "I'd like to see my Godson soon so can we go now"

"Yes" She pulled a rope out "Grab on"

"Portkey?"

"No" And they disappeared and reappeared by the clearing "Just a way to keep us all together"

"That was so much nicer than Portkey" Bellatrix said

"Agreed" Sirius said realizing his stomach was still in its rightful place

"Girls we need to hurry Clarisse is about to start freaking out" Rose walked over to a small section of the clearing and erected a medium sized Cabin a bit smaller then Cabin 3 but bigger than Cabin 2 "This is where you will have to stay until the kids are ready, It's fully stocked and it has a huge training room for both physical and magical exercises"

"Thank you, Bella lets go sleep"

"One more thing Sirius, there is a glass ball that will lock onto Harry's magical signature and you will be able to view where he is"

"Thank you Rose. I think we should go rest" He turned and waited at the door for Bellatrix

"Rose, if you can tell the doctor I would like to see him to ask about that night"

"I will"

"Good night" Bellatrix said and hugged Rose "Thank you, was afraid we would never find him it would have killed Sirius"

Rose backed away and nodded "Girls we need to go"

-Visit Previous chapter endings-

-elsewhere-

"We will wait for our plan do not attack them until I say so"

"But sir the boys are weak"

"FOOL they possess a power not even I can control and not even power over time can help for while I am king of time they are the lords. While I own time they can escape my control. I mustn't be defeated by any of the Timelords for they will steal away my title and I shall lose my powers over time and be granted my greatest defeat's power… The power of Ouranos the sky not the air."

"I don't understand"

"Of course not, Leave me… now"

"Yes master" he bowed and walked away

A/N: So I've been running into some computer problems so I might not be able to update every week I will work on it have a good day :)


End file.
